lets turn forever you and me
by Sarah Tusspot
Summary: Noodle regresa a plastic beach debe perdonar a alguien en especifico un nuevo hogar un reencuentro ,Murdoc se enamora? ademas de el regreso de un viejo amigo
1. el inicio de todo un molino de viento

Gorillaz no me pertenece (uuuu que penau_u)los completos dueños y blablabla son damon y jamie 

* * *

este es mi primer fic n.n esta algo corto este cap hehe esq hoy se me seco el cerebro waa muchos recuerdos deberes etc etc T.T hehe bueno veanlo se acepta de todo sujerencias quejas mentadas (bueno esas no tan crueles)

* * *

**Don't stop the buck when it comes**  
**It's the dawn, you'll see**

**Money won't get there**  
**Ten years passed tonight**  
**You'll flee**

**If you do that,**  
**I'll be some**  
**To find you**

**I saw that day,**  
**Lost my mind**  
**Lord, I'll find**  
**Maybe in time**  
**You'll want to be mine**

**I saw that day,**  
**Lost my mind**  
**Lord, I'll find**  
**Maybe in time**  
**You'll want to be mine**  
**Maybe in time**  
**You'll want to be mine**  
**Maybe in time**  
**You'll want to be mine**

Aun recordaba su voz aquel dia cantando el mañana tarareando esa melodía podía imaginar su rostro sonriente como siempre me traia paz …cuando llegaron esos malditos elicopteros destrulleron la isla y cuando toco tierra nisiquiera les basto lanzaron una bomba por suerte pude escapar pero no m libre de la marca en mi ojo …

Lo prometo

ME VENGARE DE ELLOS!

Derrepente abri mis ojos y mire el techo de el crucero en el que me refugie Llamaron mi atención esos estruendos será? Podrá ser? .. elicopteros!

Uno de los trabajadores me pidió que lo acompañara alos botes salvavidas pero no lo escuche solo tome mi arma y me dirigi a cubierta era hora de nuevo ellos … no me derrotaran tan facilmenta ahora soy mas fuerte uno delos elicopteros se acerco lo bastante como para poderle isparar y hundirlo pero el otro lanzo una bomba como plato final si les gustaba hacer estallar cosas por suerte antes de que se hundiera el barco salte a un bote salvavidas que yo tenia listo hahahahahahahahha!

- Pude derribar a uno de esos bastardos!

Después de eso mi camino sin destino dio un gira gracias a un GRAN amigo un padre para mi Russel , me rescato de el mar... cambie de no tener un destino a llegar lo mas rápido a plastic beach debía ver a… alguien sin saber claro esta lo que pasaría cuando llegase …..


	2. Back to home my home  with you 2D

**EL TIO QUE SEA HACE LLAMAR DAMON ALBARN JUNTO CON SU AMIGO JAMIE SON LOS COMPLETOS DUEÑOS Y AMOS DE GORILLAZ YO POR DESGRACIA NO =p SOLO ESCRIBO POR OCIO =)**

* * *

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DEVERAS THANK YOU!=D PUES AQUI LES DEJO ES SEGUNDO CAP DE MI HISTORIA COMO LO DIJE YA MAS ALARGADO SEGUN EL CONTADOR DE ESTA PAGINA SON COMO 230 LETRAS MAS QUE EL ANTERIOR HEHEHEESPERO QUE NO SELES HAGA ABURRIDO HEHE AMI ME TRAJO RECUERDOS T.T HEHE UN ERROR DE EL PASADO XD PERO LA VIDA SUIGUE NO?****PARARARAMPAPAMPAAAAA! ** AQUI ESTA ...

N.-entonces russ..

R:-dime pequeña..

N:-Crees que aun me recuerde 2-D?

R:-si definitivamente creo que ha pensado en ti todo este tiempo y que no ha habido dia sin que le pases por su mente ^^ en especial después de ese dia ¬w¬

N:-O/O que día te refieres a…?

R:-si jijijijji que bueno que murdoc no los atrapo sino 2-D no estaría vivo hoy xD

N:- T.T no digas eso bueno si es verdad xD….momento como sabes de …

R:- hahaha los alcance a ver se me ocurrió ir por una rosquilla ala cocina cuando…

FB

…

_Estaban en los Kong studios noodle en su cuarto tocando su gitarra y 2-D toco la puerta decidido a confesarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a noodle _

_2D:- Noods eje… ._. yo quero quería decite quiero yo tu am ia este…=X_

_N:- no te entiendo muy bien 2D-san ….o cierto ! quería darte esto _

_Nodos le entrego una hoja de papel doblada 2D abrio la hoja que tenia escrita la letra de on melancoly hill _

_2D:- oooh es muy linda amor ^^ quizás la usemos en un futuro =3 _

_N:-enserio?_

_2D:- sip es muy linda ^w^_

_Nodle abrazo muy fuerte a 2D provocando que ambos se sonrojaran _

_2D :yo noodle yo… (cerro los ojos y sonrio sintiendo una especie de calidez en su pecho)TE QUIERO!_

_N:- yo también te quiero "stu" te he querido siempre!=w=_

_Noodle se paro de puntaspara besar a 2D el beso duro mas de 5 minutos casi los llevo al mismisimo cielo sintieron un mismo latir un mismo calor cuando porfin les falto aire se separaron apenas unos centímetros y derrepente escucharon la voz rasposa de murdoc .._

_M:hey face-ache llama alos demás es hora de irnos a grabar el video de el mañana _

_2D: ya voy murdoc ¬¬_

_M:- __**apresúrate o te castrare quirurjicamente con una cuchara y ofreceré tus "cositas"a satan! ¬¬#**_

_2D:T^T ya voy murdoc..._

_Corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pies hacia el lobby con nodos detrás de el y russelque miro toda la escena de ultimo _

_Fin FB_

…_._

N:-no puedo creer que nos espiaras¬/¬#

R:- fue un accidente nena

N:- solo espero ver su rostro tan sonriente de nuevo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes =w=

R:- sobre eso debo contarte algo

N:- que pasa?

R:- es sobre murdoc…mira sere breve.. despues de que desaparesiste murdoc hiso un androide malvado de ti es demasiado sadico ademas de que 2D se deprimio mucho depues delo de la isla flotante se fue a un pequeño poblado pero murdoc lo secuestro con ayuda de un demonio llamado sun moon stars y ahora con ayuda de varios en contra casi de la voluntad de 2D estan haciendo un nuevo album llamado plastic beach ...fui lo bastante claro?

Lodijo con una velocidad increíble pero noodle le entendió perfectamente ..

N:-maldito murdoc hijo de baka onara yama hentai nani!

R:-pequeña ,pasa los años y yo aun no te comprendo nada hehehe -_-

N.- me las pagara cuando lleguemos! Tsuki se encargara de eso lo prometo ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

R:-quien?

N:-mi arma ^^U

R:- WTF! Pequeña, no la necesitas yo mismo lo aplastare como ala mosca que es como a una cucaracha es mas ni las cucarachas merecen ser insultadas asi

N:- hahahahahahahaha!

R:- asi me agrada ahora sigamos…..^^ Próximo puerto plastic beach ¡!

N:( …allá voy 2D…)

YA CASI LLEGAN AL PLASTIC BEACH NO SE PREOCUPEN PARA EL PROXIMO CAP ESTARAN AHI LO PROMETO ESPERO Q QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP^^ MAÑANITA SUBO EL TERCERO

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE!


	3. please make the wale go away!

**Damon! me ragalas a gorillaz? =D (bueno solo a 2D *¬*)buuu no me pertenecen solo escribo por diversion xD**

Mientras tanto en plastic beach….

2D:- en donde estará noodle ¿? La extraño muchísimo sus ojos su cabello su sonrisa todo en ella me hace falta …..

C.N.:-stuart se te solicita en el estudio de grabaciones son ordenes de murdoc.

Dijo un cyborg con la propia apariencia de noodle

2D:-¬¬# ya voy

M:- hey face-ache nesescito que pesque algo para la cena AhoRA ¡!

2D:- =Spero no me gusta ir solo ¡!=SSS

M:- llavate ala maldita cyborg!¬¬

2D:-esta bien pero e es que yo … le temo alas ballenas =X

M:-maldita fobia tuya QUETE LARGUES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Le lanza una botella de champaña pero 2D logra esquivarla logra correr lo bastante rápido para salir de ahí

2D:- waAAAAAA! Ya voy muds T^T

_En el tiempo en el que que 2D fue secuestrado cyborg noodle y 2D se hicieron amigos no tuvieron una amistad igual ala de noodle y 2D pero si fueron amigos tenían el común de siempre obedecer a murdoc _

2D: tengo miedo =SSS

C.N.:- aguanta un poco Stuart debemos conseguir la comida al menos para murdoc si no quieres morir

Derrepente una ballena cantando espanto a 2D y huyo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su habiatacion por fortuna habían conseguido comida para murdoc y no lo mataría …. Por el momento 2D al darse cuanta de que estaba en su cuarto (wow si que es muy rápido ese tío )brazado de sus piernas …

2D:-ballenaballena ballena ballena! me va comermevacomermevacomer!D==

Pensaba _:ojala una mano gigante quitara esa gran ballena de aquí y la arrojase muy lejos_

Se asomo por su ventana y vio que una mano gigante la lanzo muy lejos de ahí

2D:- wow debo usar este poder para el bien =D … ahora quiero un sándwich*¬*

2D se dio cuenta de que era una mano conocida … era Russel ¡! así que corrió hacia arribano le intereso nada ni las balenas solo quería saber tan solo … si era posible que noodle estuviese con el …

2D:(por favor por favor!)

Cerro sus ojos y dejo caer unas lagrimas sin dejar de correr obiamente comenzó a tropezarse con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino incluyendo a murdoc

2Dy M:-OUUUCHHH!

M:-RAYOS ¡ DEMONIOS!AHORA LLUEVEN IDIOTAS!

Pero a 2Dno le intereso

2D: ruuuss!

M: que? enserio? Face-ache no estas alucinando?... atodo esto ya pescaste la cena?¬¬#

2D:-si! Pero eso no importa vamos arriba!

M:esta bien…

Decía murdoc con cara de indiferencia

M: cyborg ven cn nosotros y ármate con todo ….

Todos salieron y cyborg noodle armada hasta los dientes en efecto es un arma andante russel llego antes de los tres 2D estaba desilucionado al no ver a nadie con el pero en ese momento ruus abrio la boca lentamente y podía mirarse alguien adentro

2D:(sera ella?) pensaba sintiendo un gran palpitar en su pecho

Era ella noodle bajo de la boca de russel levantando su mascara de gato dejando ver su cicatriz en ese momento 2D corrió hacia ella no le importaba nada ni supropia vida si la perdia seria feliz de abraszrla por ultima ves a ella cuando estuvo frente a ella …

2D:-noodle! Eres tu estas viva no sabes cuanto te extrañetodo este tiempo me hiciste falta perdóname por no haberte cuidado como se debía esos idiotas te alejaron de mi y no dejare que vuelva a pasar! Nodos Noodle yo te amo dijo llorando y abrazandola lo mas fuerte que podía al igual que noodle pero ellos no necesitaban palabras sabían exactamente sus sentimiento estuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo sintiendo un calor en su pecho como si ambos hubieren vuelto asu hogar

Mientras tanto …

M:-hey russ cuanto sin verte grandote? Hehehe

R:-hace muchísimo que no te veo hehehe y dome sigues siendo igual con las chicas o no hahahaXD

M:- te burlas verdad?¬¬

R:-ehmmmm si ¡! hahahaXDD

M:-pues para tu información no he perdido el toque aun salgo con una que otra anuque no sea tan famoso como antes y adinerado como antes hahaha se lo pierden esas malditas zorras se pierden a murdoc niccals

R:-que asco viejo ¬¬#

M:-apropósito russ, noodle ya creció verdad hehehe es toda una mujercita quizá quiera probar un poco de mudsy (XP)

Sonrio mostrando sus afilados dientes y sacando su lengua de una forma pervertida

R:-viejo ni lo pienses!¬¬**si se te ocurre hacerle algo ami pequeña o hacerle algo a 2Dte aplastare como a una mosca y te dejare mas molido que tu propio vomito vuelto a ser dijerido con solo una mano además de que sodomisare con el mástil de quel barco de alla y no asi sino que hare que se astille y después te hare todo eso y te dejare a merced de las gaviotas .!**

M:-WTF! Ok ok no dije nada ¬¬

R:- aprposito murdoc deberías de pedirle perdón a noodle por todo lo que hiciste en serio la lastimaste mucho creo que te quiere asesinar ^^

M:- yo no hice nada! La banda debía seguir adelante asi que no le debo nadaademas llegaron a buena hora 2D no quiere hacer una canción sin la presencia de noodle asi que a grabar se ha dicho ^w^!

R:- idiota…... -_-

**bueno hasta aki les dejo hehehe me apresurare lo mas pronto posiblemente mañana a subir el k sigue hehe esq en mi libreta ya va en el 5 xD pero x falta de tiempo ademas q dicen que pierdo el tiempo blabla bla pero son vacaciones x Dios no tengo nada + k hacer ademas d k me encanta gorillaz **

** hehe otra cosita les gusta el yaoi ?**

** no digo que metere a esta historia solo quiero saber heeee **

** bueno nos vemos dejen reviews cuidense k la fuerza los acompañe **

** sayoo*********************

* * *

ok ok aki les dejo aeste cap aver si les gusta hehehe espero que no les aburra mil gracias x los reviews hehehe murdoc se pasa pobresito 2-D sale aki se los dejo

** ...**


	4. maldita cyborg

**ya lo saben gorillaz no es mio **

**solo escribo por que me encanta este grupo =3**

Era un hermoso atardecer en plastic beach parecía que el agua era de de cristal se escuchaba la calma de el mar las aves volaban de nuevo a sus hogares era una hermosa escena ….

.

.

..

MALDITOBASTARDO HIJO DE ****$·&%%/((/(¡!

Grito Noodle al ver a Murdoc después de decir eso y saco su arma lista para todo 2D solo puso cara de WTF o_o

R:-pequeña no lo hagas no mal gastes plomo en ese bastardo no vale la pena

M:- ¬¬# oyes que te pasa?

R:- prometi que yo lo aplastaría de ser necesario

Justo cuando russel levanto su mano para aplastarlo comenzó a encogerse a su tamaño pequeño relativamente

R;-hey soy yo de nuevo ¡!

N:-sugoii! Russel-san ^w^

Noodle por el momento olvido su problema con Murdoc

2D:- bien todos dentro

Ya casi era de noche y 2D le temia un poco ala obscuridad +ballenas= gritos toda la noche

2D:-quiero presentarte a una amiga amor es Cyborg Noodle

N:-hmmmmmmmm….

2D:cyborg ella es Noodle =3

CN:-hola mucho gusto es un placer conocer ala novia de Stuart

N:-hola desearía decir lo mismo de ti pero el estúpido de Murdoc te hizo para reemplazarme pero como he regresado sinceramente no se nada de ti ni se que te hagan ahora que llegue

2D:-o_O nooo…..dods?

Noodle seguía herida por lo de Murdoc y las estupideces que hizo después del mañana

2D nos vemos cyborg

N:- a donde vas stu ?

2D:-ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo …..

2D y Noodle fueron ala habitación de 2D y casualmente el stereo que tenia estaba tocando la canción de el mañana 2D no dejaba de ponerla desde ese accidente le recordaba el dia en el que le revelo sus sentimientos a Noodley ala vez tristeza al recordar como veia desplomarse ala isla frente a ellos ...

N:aun lo recuerdo fue espantoso …..

2D : no te preocupes nodos eso no volverá a pasar ,si debo dar mi vida para protegerte lo hare…. te amo y eso nunca cambiara

Noodle abrazo a 2D y comenzó a besarle poco a poco fueron recostándose en la cama de 2D Noodle levanto la camisa de el y comenzó a acariciarla con su mano ,el bajo a el cuello de Noodle para besarla ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello ,2D comenzó a lamer su cuello y a desabotonar el vestido de ella después noodle rápidamente mordió el cuello de 2D

2D:- ./.

Justo cuando avanzarían algo los interrumpió … era Cyborg noodle

CN:-stua….o_O

Rápidamente 2D y noodle se acomodaron y se sentaron de nuevo en la cama y cyborgNoodle hizo como si nada mientras le decía :

CN:- Murdoc ordeno que termines el trabajo de una buena vez

N: mira ojalata dile a Murdoc que nos deje en paz de una buena vez o sino le meteré su bajo por el …..

2D:- no espera! Dile a Murdoc que lo hare ahora mismo

CN:- orden cumplida ,mensaje recibido Stuart nos vemos

2D =3

N:-¬¬

2D:que pasa?

Nada es solo que quería estar contigo Noodle puso un dedo en su labio haciendo que 2D se sonrojara

2D:- ./. O cierto ¡! Acompañame hay algo que quiero mostrarte

N:-que es?

2D: solo acompañame ^w^

en esl estudio de grabacion ...

2D noodle recuerdas esto ?...

saco una hoja de papel algo ya viejo y se la entrego ...

hasta aki les dejo este cap espero que les haya gustado heee subire el otro cap mañana asi les dejo qla fuerza los acompañe grax x los reviews deveras !


	5. I cant sing without you

**gorillaz no me pretenece...=( solo escribo x X bla bla bla aqui**

** les dejo este cap...gracias x los reviews =DDDDDDDDDDD**

.

.

.

Lo has guardado tanto tiempo?...

2D:- si y no quiero cantar si tu no me acompañas con la guitarra no puedo…...

N:-pero porque?

FB

…...

M:-hey face-nesecito que grabemos esta canción

2D:-cual?

M:-on melancholy hill

2D:- no lo hare

M:-que!

2D.-no lo hare si noodle no me acompaña con la música

M.- pero si por eso hice ala maldita cyborg!

2D:-no sin la verdadera Noodle disculpame pero no sin ella golpeame, mata me , envíame con las ballenas pero no lo haré sin ella...

y asi paso lo golpeo lo medio mato, lo ato a una piedra y se lo lanzo alas ballenas pero al recapacitar algo...

M:-sin el imbecil no hay banda ! cyborg ve por el!

(no se como lo hizo pero lo fue a rescatar y de paso se comio un pulpoxD)

fin FB

2D:- asi que noodle...

2D se inclino y tomo una guitarra

-tocarias conmigo esta cancion?

N:-porsupuesto que si stuart!

noodle se emociono y abrazo a 2D lo beso en la mejilla mientras que Russel miraba la escena desde afuera riendose

- jejeje par de tortolitos...mejor me voy si me descubren y saben que lo se me castigan el refrigerador T^T

**Up on melancholy hill There's a plastic tree **

**Are you here with me Just looking out on the day Of**

** another dream Well you can't get what you want**

** But you can get me So let's set up and see '**

**Cause you are my medicine **

**When you're close to me When you're close to me So call in the submarine**

** 'round the world will go Does anybody know If we're looking out on the day **

**Of another dream If you **

**can't get what you want Then you come with me **

**Up on melancholy hill A manatee?**

** Just looking out on the day **

**When you're close to me **

**When you're close to me ...****  
****  
**al final se fueron ala playa a un lugar relativamente "limpio"y observaron la luna mientras tarareaban la melodia uno al otro de derrepente algo golpeo la cabeza de 2D

2D:OUCH!T.T.

N:-que paso?

2D:- algo me golpeo la cabeza me lo lanzo quella gaviota tan rara...

N:-que fue?

2D.-una ...almeja?a 2D s

e le ocurrio algo ,abrio la almeja y encontro una perla .

2D:-wow gracias señora gaviota rara

G:- de nada ;D2D:- toma noods es para ti...

N:-gracias stu es hermosa!

se tomaron las manos y miraron la luna hasta quedarse dormidos lo bueno es que era verano y no les dará gripe por dormir en la intemperie xD

en esos momentos en el cuarto de el "lider" de gorillaz ...un antiguisimo aliado de murdoc aparecio despertandolo con una voz mouy grave...

**pues hasta ahi os dejo hoy perdon x no haber subido pero tuve unos incombenientes heee ^^ espero que no duren ...****creo que mi cerebro muere xDD dejen ideas! byeee q la fuerza los acompañe!****dejen reviews mil grax noodle5522 **** sxsRamone ****KaamDee**** love****-is-free23**** y Lulangas****  
**


	6. Love is  the way to courage

**Gorillaz no es mio hehe son de Damon y Jaime **

* * *

**les dejo otro cap ^^ antes de irme ahora si mañanita subo el que sigue grax por los reviews **

M.- ahhh…. Eres tu de nuevo me interrumpes con tu hermosa cara ….de verdad debo darte las gracias por devolverme ala pequeña sin ella nos hubiesemos ido ala bancarrota.

S:-estas admitiendo tu Murdoc Niccals que necesitabas de ella?

M.- no te emociones¬¬….. es solo que los fans las pedían a ambas no solo estaban contentos con el cyborg….aproposito tu fuiste el causante de el gigante gordinflon?

s:-HAHAHAHAHA! asi es, crees que no haria una pequeña broma ...aun antiguo socio hahahahaha queria saber si regresarias ami para rogarme que lo devolvieses pero al no ver una otra reaccion me aburri y lo regrese asu tamaño normal antes de que te aplastase y el hubiese hecho que pagues la deuda con anticipo hahaha pero dime porque me rogaste que te la devolviera acasu tu...

M:- ya te lo dije idiota es cuestion de negocios no me importa mas que el dinero... .!...ademas ya es toda una señorita quiero saber si quiere algo de murdoc heheheheheheheel idiota de 2D no dira nio hara nada para impedirlo es un maldito cobarde hahahaha

saco su lengua y sonrio de una forma pervertida ...

S:- no te metas en mas problemas aun no querras pagar antes recuerdalo ...

despues de eso su amigo desaparecio de la habitacion de murdoc

M.- ha! mas prioblemas face-ache es un idiota

despues volvio a dormir ...

al dia siguiente todo transcurrio normal casi era como n los kong studios solo que Noodle y 2D eran pareja y ella odiaba a Murdoc con todas sus fuerzas solo que no le hacia nada porque 2D se lo pedia y ademas Russel le cuidaba.

al atardecer .. Noodle decidio ir a cuaro de 2D el cual dormia como un bebe y Russel se habia ido a pescar con el cyborg y Murdoc como siempre hacia una gran nada en ese momento decidio hacer algo que haria que 2D fuera el ser mas valiente eses dia ...y casualmente encontro a Noodle en el elevador asi que ...

M.- hola pequeña heheh si que me asustaste el otro dia

N. ... asi? pero no te dio miedo el hacer el cyborg o secuestrar a 2D mucho menos te dio miedo ver la isla desplomandose

M.- veras soy alguien complicago ademas la banda es primero no ?

N.-acaso solo piensas en ti mismo ?

M.-algo heeee ademas creo que es genial que hayas vuelto has crecido y ahora eres una señorita...

rapidamente murdoc se acerco a ella y la encerro entre sus brazos

N.- que tratas de hacer maldito idiota!

Noodle trato de safarse de ahi pero no pudo murdoc era mas agil y fuerte entonces se le acerco el cuello y cuando iba a besarla se abrio la puerta y ...

...- Murdoc que haces?

murdoc se quedo atonito a l escuchar ese grito provenia de 2D entonces comenzo a temblar de rabia el peliazul

2D.-sueltala (susurro)

M.- que dices face-ache? no lo hare maldito marica

2D:-te dije que la sueltes ... (esta vez con mas furia)

2D cerro sus puños su mirada se torno furiosa con mucho odio y rencor no dejo de temblar de ira y su dolor de cabeza era intenso ,Murdoc le habia quitado a paula pero ella ya no era nada mas que un mal recuerdo y no dejaria que Murdoc le arrebatase y destruyera a lo mas lindo que hbia tenido en su vida era Noodle y mucho menos Murdoc...

2D:- TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

murdoc la lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que se lastimasra

M:- maldito marica nadie le grita a Murdoc Alphonse niccals y yo hare lo que quiera cuando yo lo quiera y quien lo impedira tu? HAHAHAHA

perop antes de seguir 2D el fragil y debil Stuart Pot se avalanzo sobre el y logro derrumbarlo, no dejaria que nada le pasara asu querida Noodle

2D:-MALDITO IMBECIL TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS EN PAZ!

2D comenzo a forcejear con el y como pudo (y por un milagro quizá nunca antes visto) logro golpearlo en el menton.

en ese momento Russ y el Cyborg llegaron ala casa

R.-donde estaran todo ?

CN:buscando...murdoc...

-estan en el cuarto de Stuart también se encuentra Noodle y 2D

R:- enserio eso es demaiado sospechoso mejor vallamos para alla corre...

CN: entendido ...

M.- nadie me golpea comprendes?

Murdoc le dio un golpe que lo lanzo saco una navaja y la acerco au cara y en ese instante...

QUE CARAJO HACES MALDITO COBARDE!

Russel llego atiempo y tacleo aMurdoc y torcio su brazo y le quito su navaja ,2D corrió desesperadamente hacia Noodle see abrazaron como nunca antes

2D:-Noodle amor dime porfavor que no te hizo nada!comenzo a derramar lagrimas

N.- no me hizo nada por suerte solo me atrapo un momento gracias por salvarme Stuart!

aun estaba asustada pero con el abrazo de 2D la calmo un poco

R:-viejo,tu ? lo ... tu lo golpeaste?

2Dyo ? si yo lo golpee no dejaria que nada le pasara a Noodle

R.-idiota ahora te dera tu merecido Murdoc...

Russel tomo a Murdoc por el cuello y lo golpeo tan fuerrte como nunca habia golpeado a alguien tanto que Russel nesesito sentarse despues de la paliza que le dio a Murdoc habia quedado agotado y Murdoc estaba en el suelo de el pasillo medio muerto

CN:- señor!

M.- ahora que? decia una debil voz

CN:- se encuentra bien? no podia creerlo en ese momento Murdoc habia hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida y aun asi el Cyborg solo se preocupaba de su amo

M.- eres muy dulce cyborg eres como un perrito faldero y no te interesa cuidar a este perro sarnoso y corriente

es verdad ... yo te construi pero utilice el ADN de la persona mas dulce y pura que habia cono cido hasta hoy y esa eres tu Noodle...

* * *

hasta aki les dejo ^^ sale espero que les haya gustado cuidense que la fuerza los acompañe!


	7. perdóname

**GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE SOLO A DAMON Y JAIME **

* * *

2D y noodle lo miraron atonitos al escuchar las palabras de Murdoc lo que parecia ser una... disculpa?

M:-Stuart fue muy valiente de tu parte el enfretarme enserio la amas

decia debilmente el verdoso integrante de la banda

M.- Nooodle 2D acerquence un poco y escuchen bien porque solo lo dire una vez..

M:-per...pe...perdon

NoodleY2D:-que?

M:-perdónenme ¬¬# dijo en un susurro

2D:- perdon no te entendi muy bien jejejejeje

M:-PERDONENME OK ? FUI UN GRAN IMBECIL UN TARADO TODO LO QUE QUIERAN ESTA BIEN?

ambos se quedaron pensando ...

estabien Murdoc te perdonamos pero no se nos pasara de un momento a otro pero si queremos que esto vuelva a ser una familia te perdonaremos solo no vuelvas a hacer esta estupidez otra vez

en un momento Murdoc levanto su pulgar y se desmayo

R:-demonios ,hermano creo que esta vez si me pase heeee n.n

CN:aun sigue vivo lo llevare a curar asu habitacion.

R:- te ayudo con este imbecil?

CN:- no gracias.

Cyborg Noodle levanto a Murdoc (recordemos que es un cyborg que tiene super fuerza bueno,al menos en esta historia xD)y se lo llevo asu habitacion donde aplico los primeros auxilios

Por la tarde Murdoc ya habia despertado y se sentia mejor ,Russel estaba como nuevo despues de una siesta y Noodle y 2D estaban mirando el mardes de la habitacion de 2D por su ventana tomados de la mano

2Damor... nos has visto al cyborg?

N:-no y francamente no me ineresa donde este

2D:- pero ...porque la odias ?

N:- no la odio es solo que ...nunca sera igual a mi yo no se porque murdoc la creo

2D:-Murdoc estaba sediento de dinero

N:- olvidalo ya no es de importancia .

mientras tanto en algun lugar de plastic beach

en la caja de circuitos que es el supuesto corazon de Cyborg Noodle hizo un corto circuito a causa de una bala alojada ahi al dia siguiente...

Noodle y 2D desayunaban en la terraza unos supuestos "sandwiches "preparados por 2D con lo que sobraba de el refrigerador

2D:hmmm^w^ tenia bastante hambre...

N:-por Dios como sobrevivieron tu y Murdoc tanto tiempo sin la comida de Russel?..heee n/nU

2D :dices que no se cocinar?¬¬...

N:- ...

2D: ooohhh acaso la comida de Russ puede hacer esto?

2D: comenzo a hacerle cosquillas a Noodle .

N:- hahahahahahaha pero puede hacer que yo haga esto ...

Noodle salto hacia el barandal de la terraza y con un increible equilibrio comenzo a caminar pero sintio vertigo al ver que 2D tropezo cuando se dirigia a ellapara bajarla

N:-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

2D:NOOOOODLEEEEEEEEEEEEE! estupido idiota estupido !

Noodle iba cayendo y justo antes de estamparse contra el suelo algo detuvo el impacto

-te tengo!

N:-cy...Cyuborg...tu...

CN:-no dejaria que muriera mi ejemplo a seguir y la novia de mi amigo Stuart

N:-ejemplo...?

CN:- si ahoracomo estas aqui eres mi ejemplo en mis comandos de conducta ..

N:-gra..gracias Cyborg

en ese momento 2D bajaba las escalegras espantado y ala vez aliviado al ver que Cyborg Noodle la habia salvado corrio lo mas que pudo hacia la puerta y paso aun lado de Russel

R:-hermano, cada dia eres mas raro ... hmmm.. mejor me voty ami habitacion a implantarle este bonito timbre de bicicleta a mi cerdito ^W^

salio del edificio a buscarla tropezando del edificio a buscarla cuando encontyro alas dos Noodles hablando suspiro de alivio y corrio hacia ella pero nuevamente tropezo y dio una maroma al final se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda

2D: NOOODLEEE!PERDON no volvera a pasar soy un gran idiota lo prometo te cuidare mas T^T

N:-no te preocupes 2D la Cyborg me salvo le estoy m,uyagradecida ...la verdad esque no es tan mala

como crei... .crei que me reemplazarian y que me olvidarias con ella aqui

2D:- eso nunca pasara Noodle .. Nunca te olvide ni te olvidare yo te quiero no te dejare te lo prometo

N.-gracias por todo 2D ...Cyborg espero que me perdones por todo no eres tan mala gomenasai

-Cyborg?...Cyob...MURDOC!

Cyborg estaba haciendo corto circuito y no dejaba de repetir numeros y acordes de guitarra despues se escucho un pequeño estallido y callo fulminada ...

M:-ahora que...

oh no!

cyborg mi creacion mi hermosa obra de atre!asesinare al culpable de esto le arrancare el corazon y lo clavare en la puerta de mi habitacion!

Murdoc se llevo ala cyborg asu cuarto donde paso horas arreglandola y ademas en un lugar hecho de basura era facil encontrar piezas y modificarlas para Cyborg Noodle

M:- ya estas solo falta ponerte a cargar... sonrio

en ese momento dos submarios se acercaban a plastic beach...

**HASTA KI LES DEJO EL CAP DEJEN REVIEWS ^^ SAYO*****


	8. el submarino, la psicópata y el arma

**EL TIO QUE SEA HACE LLAMAR DAMON ALBARN JUNTO CON SU AMIGO JAMIE SON LOS COMPLETOS DUEÑOS Y AMOS DE GORILLAZ YO POR DESGRACIA NO =p SOLO ESCRIBO POR OCIO =)**

* * *

esa noche Murdoc soñaba con la mas grande noche de embriaguez de su vida junto con muchas prostitutas cuando en su mente escucha una voz...

...Murdoc ya casi es hora de la paga hahahahaha! pronto seras mio...

Murdoc rapidamente se desperto y se sento en su cama dio un trago ala botella de ron que tenia a un lado y dijo

eso lo crees tu hehehehe...

mientras tanto...

...2D estas dormido?

2D:- no amor ...pasa algo?

N:-no puedo dormir tengo un poco de miedo...que tonta soy verdad?

2D:-claro que no hehehe yo le temo alas ballenas xD ven no te preocupes

2D le hizo un espacio a Nooodle y abrazo a 2D

2D:- Noodle...

N:-si?

2D: te amo ...

ambos se besaron primero de una forma un poco timida , despues de una forma mas apasionadae intensa Noodle acariciaba la mejilla de2D y el jugaba con su cabello ,despues desabotono la pijama de 2Dy el hizo lo mismo y acariciaba su espalda con la yema punta de sus dedos ,el bajo sus labios asl cuello de ella y comenzo a lamer su pecho Noodle solo se sonrojo y desamarro el nudo en el pantalon de 2D esa noche el unico testigo de su amor era el mar ellos se entregaron el uno al otro en la silenciosa noche ... cuando Noodle y 2D iban a dormir el peliazul arruyaba a Noodle susurrando en su oido el parrafo de la cancion espscial que alguna vez compuso para ella antes de que la isla flotante fuese destruida...

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is tinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

al dia siguiente Murdoc y Russel despertaron con cara de pocos amigos(depor si) Rusell solo hizo pan tostado y mermalada de zarzamoras

y cafe

M:- hey donde estan face-ache y Noodle?

R:- no lo se ahora que lo pienso no estaba en su habitacio...o_O

Noods y 2D subieron ala cocina con una estupida sonrisa y solo se miraban y reian

M.- buenos dias tortolitos hehehe disfrutaron la noche?

2Dy N:- eh?o/O

M:- nadanada enbsoluto hehe sientense, coman debe faltarles mucha energia sonrio de forma pervertida

2DyN:-callate Murdoc!¬¬#

en ese momento algo poco comun paso en plastic beach ...

sono el timbre de la puerta

R:- ahhh quien podrá ser?

N:-mas que nada como llego aqui?

2D y quien abrira la puerta?

M:- mi querido y estimado engendro podrias abrir la puerta?

2D: claro mus =D

2D abrio la puerta y...

2D: que demonios haces aqui? como llegaste?y mas aun porque viniste?

Paula:- he venido por ti stu vendi mis medicinas compre un auto(imagínense la cantidad de medicinas para esa loca)el cual cambie por el submarino

M:- hey face-ache quien es?

2D:ppp...pau...paula!

R:-ahhh!y que hace esa puta aqui viejo?

P: vine porque supe que Noodle habia muerto y vine a consolarte n.n

M:- idiota hace cuanto que no sabes de nosotros? Noods esta vive y es novia de el imbecil

Noodle salio ala puerta y abrazo a 2D por la espalda y lamio su cuello

2D:- ./.

N:- hmmmm... mi querida idiota regrese a Gorillaz pero... gracias por preocuparte...(obvio sarcasmo)

R:-matare a ese engendro peliazul...

M:- ahora si no es mucha molestia lagate maldita prostituta depresivamente fea! regresa al manicomio del que te escapaste !

P:- no escape solo sigamos que sali formalmente sin ser vista... .pero vine por ti stu!

2D: claro que no!estas jugando? no te perdonare lo que me hisiste ademas ahora estoy mejor con Nooods..

derrepente Paula saco (solo sabe Dios de donde)una arma ak-47

P: muy bien pequeña zorra no impedirás que vuelva con Stuart!

justo cuando dispararía Cyborg Noodle apareció y se interpuso ala bala haciendo un daño un mas grande que el anterior en su "corazon"

N:- Cyborg!

CN:-todo-...esta-...bie-cyborg -noodle-...apagadoooooo...

* * *

**okas okas hasta aqui les dejo el otro cap heee^^ perdon x no subirlo cuanto antes pero de nuevo tuve problemas x ahi y no creo que cesen pero pz ya que la funcion debe continuar, otra cosa nadie muere en esta historia ni siquiera paula y me la pienso en matarla neta ¬¬#**

**hehe no pregunten como se de esas armas solo se que son la ondaaa**

**otra cosa... em... nunca vean el vídeo de el mañana cuando estén tristes ami me hizo llorar T^T **

**gracias por los reviews!**

**sayo*****


	9. Again to the Kong Studios

**lo saben ,yo lose , el mundo lo sabe Gorillaz no me pertenece solo a DAmon y a Jaime woo tengo un tio llamado asi solo que tiene como 20 años mas y esta gordito y es muy enojon xDDD**

**pues aki les dejo este cap espero que les guste grax x los reviews ! KamDee ,noodle5522,SxS Ramone ramone y Lulangas =D  
**

* * *

maldita idiota me escuchas eres una jodida loca psicopata!

noodle se lanzo sobre paula haciendola caer al agua ,paula comenzo a darle puñetazos en la cara pero Noodle la peteo de forma que ambas se apartarony cuando ambas se quedaron sin aire subieron ala superficie pero paula la señalo con su arma ...

M:-alto muñeca hmmmhehehehehe...

P :- sueltame maldito bastardo maniaco aprovechado !

murdoc al ver lo que suedia habia saltado al agua y quitarle el arma a paula

P:-maldito bastardo ya sueltame !

M:- hm... no maldita Zorraademas no dejare que le hagas nada ami querida noods

P:-jajajaja pero tu la vendiste a cambio de que te dejasen en paz el trasero imbecil

M:-eso esta en el pasado y no te importa ni un comino comprendes ?...ademas uan recuerdo como te estremeces cuando te toco

sonrio de forma pervertida y despues metio una mano debajo de la remera de Paula y comenzo a hacer pequeños arañazos

P:-aarg ...deja...me..i...d..

M:-anda ,dilo

P:-i..dio..arrg..ta

M:-lo vez? ni siquiera puedes insultarme..

le sususro en el oido

M:-como regresas por 2D si aun no te resistes ami?lamio su oreja y dijo:

-ahora Noodle!

Noodle tomo el arma de paula y la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara

en la sala...

R;-y bien que hacemos con ella?

2D:- no...no lo se amor que opinas tu amor?

N:-opino que hagamos un experimento en su cara con este acido =D

2D:- de donde sacaste ese acido?o_O

N:-aaa...emmm de por ahi heheheh n.n

- joder para que tanto debate?metamosla aun barril y enviemosla nose em.. a brazil quen secunda la nocion?

YO!

dijeron todos alzando su mano

M:-asi me agrada plebeyos ...

y asi pasi metieron a paula aun barril con un pequeño agujero en la tapa y le pusieron una bolsa con Tomates y agua para que no muriese (¬¬) y una calcomania que decia ..

to:Brazil Zopilote`s Food

M:- ahora si dejenla ir

2D espera aun no bautizamos el barco =3

R:- tienes razon un barco no es barco sin un nombre

M:- arrg esta bien par de idiotas ¬¬

.-yo te bautizo el s... ._. .. vivora por la autoridad que me es concedida por mi como supremo lider de Gorillaz y blablablablabla

despues rompio una botella de soda (oviamente murdoc no desperdiciaria una de tequila o algo asi )

P:- que dem.. que hago aqui!

sanquenme malditos!

N:- gracias por ayudarme muds pero... como esta la cyborg?

M:-arrrggg ni me lo recuerdes amor tardare mucho en repararla ¬¬

2D vamos,volvamos adentro

y cuando iban a entrar...

-hey chicos adonde van?

era Daley(video doncamatic)

2D: wooow hola! que haces qui?

pues vine a saludar a Noods y a todos!

ambos se abrasaron amistosamente pero

2D:- ¬¬# okok emmmm... ya! sueltala que gusto en verdad si si si si si si...

D:-._.? ... oh cierto tambien vine con Murdoc a avisarte que los kong ya estan reparados al 110% como lo pediste ademas desde que Damon y Jamie saben donde estan me enviaron aqui heee n.n

N:- pero como que te enviaron por lo de los JKong los repararon? cuando volvemos? porque nos vamos?

M:- veraz deceo terminar con toda esta porqueria de una vez un amigo nos ayudara me comuniqe con el ayer y ya esta todo listo haha Murdoc y sus metodos nunca fallan ,volveremos mañana con Daley en el submatronic asi que alisten sus cosas Sun moon star debe estar esperandome .

R:- pues que soy amnesico o algo por el estilo ? viejo, pero Murdoc niccalsy sus metodos fue lo que nos ocasiono todo ...

M:- solo alistense y ya ok ? gordo?

D: pero ... el submatronic es muy pequeño ._. ...

* * *

okas hehehe ya saben por fuerzas de causas mayores aki les dejo estae cap subire el proximo lo mas prontito que se pueda

que la fuerza los acompañe sayo****


	10. jellyfish and wales

**Gorillaz no me pertenece y em...blablabla le pertenecen a Damon y mi tio Jaime xD  


* * *

**

**aki les dejo el cap que sigue ^^ gracias a: noodle5522 kaamDee y Abichu**

* * *

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del oceano...

P:-ayudaaaAAA!saquenme!no me gustan las verduras!

paula habia estado perdida en el mar una semana cuando toco tierra

P: okok creo que toque tiera hahahahaha!

ahora saldre y cobrare venganza de Murdoc Niccals hahahaha y...em... ._. como salgo?

dicho eso una voz ronca y rasposa parecida ala de murdoc se escucho

-hey quien eres? que haces ahi preciosa?

P: que quien soy? nadamenos que Paula Cracker guitarrista original de Gorillaz

y tu ayudame nose te hace raro hablar con un barril en em... donde estoy?

- las islas marias.. touche cariño pero hahahaha aqui nada es raro! hahahaha

el hombre abrio el barril del que salio paula

P:-Muurr...Murdo

- no digas ese nombre! yo no soy ese bastardo! yo soy el inigualable, incomparable..

Hannibal Niccals!

P:-osea -.- la misma porqueria solo que con que 9 años mas?

H:- hmmmm algo asi el pequeño mudsy siempre quiso ser igual a su hermano mayor... y a todo esto presciosa que hace una rosa negra tan tentadoray mistica aqui?

P:-ohhh estoy de paso y tu?

H:- acabo de salir de prision

P:-ohh buena conducta supongo. (dijo con sarcasmo)

H:- algo asi ...

P: entonces como saliste?

H:- leaposte ala guardia que si me acostaba con ella y la dejaba en silla de ruedas y enamorada de mi me dejaria salir 15 años antes y gane, no quieres saber que sintio ella?

la enredo en sus brazos y antes de que hablara le desabotono la blusa que llevaba ya de una semana

P:-quitat...me ...de enc...

H:- hmmm... lo tomare como un si hehehehehe

* * *

R: rayos viejo es demsiado pequeño aqui !¬¬#

D: se ls adverti donde quedo su submarino?

M:- digamos que cierto imbecil peliazul lo choco con tra una roca por que no queria lastimar una medusa ¬¬

2D:-cielos ese tipo si que era un torpe no ?

R:- viejo hablan de ti -.-U

D: pues lo hecho echo esta nos aguantamos asi , Noods vas comoda?

2D: Noodle va muy comoda ok? va conmigo ¬¬ verdad amor ?

N:- sip^^

noodle digamos iba demasiado junto a 2D en una posicion muy comprometedora

D:- ... ok onee-chan mejor sigamos pronto porque digamos que tuve algunas falla al llegar

M:- que tipo de fallas cuatro ojos?¬¬

D: emm... digamos que un tiburon me ataco y daño el submatronic pero russ tapa el agujero asi que no hay problema^^

N:- no te paso nada verdad?

2D : es un adulto asi que sabe cuidarse asi mismo no te preocupes Noods amor...

D: gracias por preocupat...o_o mejor no molesto

2D beso a Noodle de una forma intensa y apasionada ambos sonriendo estupidamente y pues n la pocicion en la que estaban .. no era comodo para los demas

R:- ok muy bien antes de que se desvistan y hagan una escena porno para los peces separense un minuto o a 2D le tocara ir con los peces ¬¬

2D:- ya capto Russ ... almenos un abrasito ? Noodle y 2D hicieron un pucherito junto con unos ojos como los de el gato de Shrek

R: 2D viejo, no hagas eso te vez raro .. Noods... no anda... ok abrasense todo lo que quieran

D:- si haganlo como si fuesen a morir =S

M:-gracias por fomentar los manoseo en publico y mas los de estos dos¬¬

D:- emm..chicos que dirian si les digo que el combustible casi se acaba y que pasaremos por una zona de bombas submarinas altamente peligrosas que pueden desde matarnos hasta dejarnos invalidos toda la vida ^^

M:- emm.. solo una cosa

D:- cual

M: MALDITO BASTARDO SINO RECARGAS EL SUBMARINO PRONTO TE ASESINARE YO PRIMERO ANTES QUE LAS BOMBAS NOS MATEN A TODOS!

D: ok eso supuse ...

2D : mira Noods medusas =3

D: espera medusas eso es buen plan 2D !

2D: ah?

D:-solo habra que salir y recolectar algunas ...=D

2D:las lastimaras cierto T.T?

D: no mucho solo sentiran que unas aspas de ventilador les muelen el cuerpo...

2D: T^T

N: no te preocupes , iran a un lugar mejor ...

2D: estabien, lo prometes?

N: si confia en mi ^^

2D:^^ esta bie...O_O baba...

M: ahora que face-ache? ya te rayaste?

2D: baba ballenaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**ok crei que mañana lo subiria pero tuve tiempo hoy ^^**

**hehe espero q le haya gustado dejen reviews! =D**

** que la fuerza los acompañe **

**o cierto saludos al tio Jamie xD  
**


	11. Submatronic

**Gorillaz no me pertenece (uuuu que penau_u)los completos dueños y blablabla son damon y jamie **

**este. no pude subir el cap por los inconvenientes que he tenido estos dias de boleto les subo el siguiente heeee gomen **

**gracias a noodle5522 KamDee y Abichu son la onda =D bueno espero que les guste ...  
**

* * *

2D:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

M:-apartate pequeña

PAZ!

M:-imbecil vuelve en ti o te hare comida para medusas !

2D:-okok creo que...estoy =S bien?

N:- no te preocupes stu no pasa nada ya se fue ... eso cro estas a salvo

Noodle abrazo a 2D con ternura haci el en una forma calida al sentir el abrazo,2D dejo de temblar para corresponder al abrazo

D:- okok muy muy lindos no quiero interrumpir ni nada de eso pero les recuerdo estamos sin combustible y en una zona de bombas asi que... quien sale por las medusas?

M:- Russ ...

R:- viejo ami no me mires

2D:- O_O yo no puedo hay una ballena ahi

M. al idiota ni lo mandemos es mas posible que se las haga amigas o que se lo coma la ballena y esta se muera de una diarrea y como yo soy el lider RUSSEL HOBSS podrias salir de una jodida vez?

R: no saldre hermano, tu me ,metiste en esto ahora tu nos sacas C

M:_obligame maldita bola de grasa super desarrollada

minutos despues...

2D: como crees que le este yendo a muds

N:- no lo se pero no quiero cruzarme en su camino cuando suba aca

D:(con un microfono) ok Murdoc son suficientes sube ...

M:- jodete maldito cuatro ojos ...dijo bajo el agua pero nadie le entendioxD

2D: miren una almeja junto ala palanca de arranque =3

2D y cuando 2D se dio cuenta de lo que hizo rogo por suvida como si nu fuese aver la luz en la superficie

D: emmm... nos vamos o regresamos por el?

...

R: chicos es un imbecil pero yo no quiero cargar la culpa siempre el resto de mi vida (mañana me arrepentire de esto ._.)

regresaron por Murdoc cuando se estaba aogando ademas creian que era demasiado tarde ...

2D que haceos que hacemos?

D:- quiza sea algo incomodo asquerosso y uiza hasta mortal pero...

2D que ? que?

D. Noods deberias drle respiracion de boca a boca =SS

N: =I asquerosamente tienes toda la razon ¬¬... esta bie...

2D no ...espera! yo lo hago ...

R: viejoooooO_o

Murdoc abrio un poco los ojos cuando noto que 2D se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro

M:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!QUE INTENTAS HACER!maldito marica!

Murdoc empujo a 2D haciendo que se golpeara su cabeza

2D: auch!T^T no era nesesario eso muds queria salvarte la vida eso es todo

R: hahahaha ademas viejo mis ojos me engañan o estas . sonrojado?

M:Ô/Ô no estoy sonrojado bola de grasa ! el marica es el !

D: sonrojados o no vamonos ... de una buena vez estas bien Muds?

M: estaria mucho mejor de no ser por este marica ¬¬

N: Mejor callense todos! ya me han hartado

Noodle saco su arma y los señalo con una sonrisa como la de Cyborg noodle y una mirada que haria temblar al mismisimo Murdoc ejando a todos con cara de WTF

El silencio reino durante 10 minutos ...

2D ya casi llegamos Daley ?¬¬ vas por el camino correcto?rapido rapido !

cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la carretera en la que gravbaron stylo

N: y bien como subimos?

D: no te preocupes Noods es convertible;D

2D entonces sacanos de qui de una buena vez¬¬ ya me comienzo a sentir muy mal .. si mareado muuuuuuuuuuuuuy mareado

N: estas bien stu 0w0?

2D:si por supuesto es oslo que ya quiero llegar a los kong

PAZ!

2D :auch! Noods por que hiciste eso?T^T

N: contigo hablo despues jovencito ¬¬# capish?

2D :Ô_Ô si, si u_u

Noodle presentia algo en 2D algo que no rea ormal en el y mucho menos le gradaba seran ...?

al pasar por la carretera observaron una patrulla y un cadaver de un policia con una caja de rosquillas aun lado

N: quien haria algo asi?O-o?

NO SE QUIEN SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER ESO

dijeron Murdoc y 2D al unisono

N: pero que demon... o_o WTF!

una hora despues...

D: Dama, Cyborg ,Murdoc y caballeros en 10 minuto llegaremos alos Kong Studios!

* * *

**hasta ahio llego ese cap perdon heee pero no se preocupen subo en cuanto pueda ojala mañana el suiguiente espero que les haya gustado ^^**

** la fuerza los acompañe T_T...**

**ooo cierto dejen reviews** =D


	12. Del ,estas de vuelta amigo !

**hehehe como samen Gorillaz Damon... el tio J. no son mios etc etc**

**les pido disculpas por faltas de ortografia tan grandes que tengo neta que verguenza esq mi teclado aveces no responde u_u **

**gracias x los reviews ! cuidense **

* * *

**M hahahahaha hicieron un buen trabajo esos idiotas eh ? hahahaha que bueno que no les pague **

**R: nos les pagaste ¬¬ **

**M: no esque yo no haya querido solo terminaron y cuando los busque ya nop habia nadie a quein pagar **

**R: y no crees que hayan sido los Zombies? ¬¬**

**2D wiii por fin volvere a jugar resident evil en vivo wiiiii!**

**D: emmm... y bien ?**

**2D: bien que ?**

**D no entraran esperaran un atardecer mas obsuro o que?**

**N: sii! yaq quiero ver mi habitacion ^^ **

**2D :mis teclados mi camita ^^ no mas ballenas !**

**M: bien muy lindo muy lindo enserio retrasados vamos o aquí se quedan? cuidate te vas por la sombrita bye bye **

**D: emm pues yo queri saber si udstedes me... dejarian quedarme un tiempo veran pior el momento no quiero llegar a mi casa t etc **

**N: porsupuesto!**

**D: esnserio?**

**2D: claro por supuesto!**

**D: genial!**

**2D por supuesto que no ¬¬**

**M: vaya stu no seas celoso jajajaja dejalo quedarse el tiempo que quiera es mas se queda en tu cuarto ...**

**asi es era rao que murdo dejara que un raro estuviera en los kong pero esta vez lo hizo por dos razones1 molestar a2D y 2 era el unico con trasnsporte aarte de el winni y el geep pero como no queria gastar gasolina xD**

**N: muy bien recorramos los estudios! asi comenzaron primero el lobby, despues el baño en especial apara murdoc ,despues la cocina y el cuarto de 2D estaba como nuevo **

**2D wiii!mis teclados mi tele mis cigarrillos mi camita mis revistas de juegos TuT y mis sprays de pintura !**

**cuando fuerion al cuarto de Russel ...**

**R: wow mi espejo mi techo=D mis discos ,mi comida=D mira cerdito es tu cama ^w^**

**llegaron al cuarto de Noods **

**R: viejo Daley vayamos a ver el winni **

**D: si quiero ver que tan podrido esta...**

**M. hey que van a donde?**

**R: a ver tu winni **

**M. no sin mi permiso **

**se fueron los tres dejando a 2d y a Noodle solos en su habitacion**

**N: woooo sugoiii mi cuarto reemplazaron todo ! me impresiona Murdoc **

**noodle abrio la puerta en la que aun seguia la cabeza **

**no puedo creer lo esta todo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada ...**

**Noodle toco la cicatriz que tenia y abrazo a 2D quien la abtrazo y escuhaba atentamente**

** 2D :lo importante esque estamos juntos y nada nos separaraeste es nuestro nuevo presente Noodle beso la frente de noodle haciendola derramar dos lagrimas que el limpio con su mano **

**despues se dirigieron todos de nuevo al cinema donde...**

**2-D:hey como estan?**

**M: pues nada Daley rompio varias cosas heheh pero no pasa nada**

**D:( con sangre en la nariz) no pasa nad... hey escuchan eso ?**

**en ese momento Russ enro en un trance... **

**...I know you like that  
You wanna try that  
It's like a flashback  
So shake your ass crack  
I got the balls to  
Rock the salsa  
Funk the blues-a  
Any groove to  
Make you move cos  
Taking you to  
Another landscape  
It's my mandate  
I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing  
So if your feet is frozen I'ma die to see you ropin' **

**2D: sera posible?**

**era Del!**

**N : Del! amigo! ^w^**

**Del: hey, como han estado hahaha tiempo sin verlos que cuentan de nuevo en el mundo mortal ?**

**M. nada en absoluto hahah solo que hice un cyborg el es Daley y Noods y 2D son ejem..,. pareja ...**

**Del: wow.. eso si que es nuevo hahaha pero dejemosnos de rodeos como esta Russ?**

**R:0_0...**

**Del: eso pense siempre tan callado te mueres de aburrimiento aveces ha y eso que yo lo digo .. pero bueno he estado bien estos años saben conoci ala chica de el aro al fantasma sin cabeza... etc ...**

* * *

**MURDOC! MURDOC NICCALS ES TU HORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**hmm.. es`pero qeu les haya gustado este cap^^ ojala les haya gustado se cuidan un abrazote dejen reviews!**


	13. Gracias!

Gorillaz no me pertenece como ya lo saben hehehe solo que me encanta este grupo xP bueno solo a 2D em.. espero que les guste este cap ^^

grax a: Abichu

**

* * *

mientras tanto en la mente de russs...**

** R: hey viejo eres tu ? **

**Del: si amigo , como has estado?**

**R: wow viejo cuanto sin verte ya comenzaba a sentirme solo ...**

**Del: he regresado a ayudarlos ..**

**r: como que ayudarnos ?**

**Del: si asi es, hahahaha hace poco tuve un trato con sun moon star algo que ni el se esperaba pero con una condicion hermano**

**R:cual es?**

**Del: regresar a poseerte otra vez deje el mundo de los fantasmas para poseerte losiento hermano no fue mi intencion no quiero ser una molestia .**

**R: ninguna molestia viejo! despues de el exsorcismo paso un tiempo y depues te comence a echar de menos viejo , pero tu abandonaste tus comodidades para volver aqui wow y dime como nos ayudaras? **

** Del: todo asu tiempio viejo hehehehehe...

* * *

**M arrrrggg! es sun moon

en el cinema todo se torno obsuro con una espesa niebla y un penetrante olor a sangre Noodle se aferro a 2D tenia miedo , miedo a esa presencia que le arrebato todo el resto de su adolecesencia y a 2D lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas y comenzo a llorar pero ala vez en su interior nacia el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlo y por fin estar con 2D

S : murdoc niccals es tu hora imbecil es hotra de que vengas conmigo a pudrirte y a ser torturado de por vida! hahahahahahaha

M: eso lo crees tu verdad maldito

Murdoc saco un arma y comenzo a dispararle como un psicopata , pero no daba resultado los estruendos de las balas solo ponian a Noodle mas nerviosa y ala vez 2D miraba la escena cuando miro otra vez Noodle estaba poseida por muchos secuaces de sun moon

2D: noodle noodle estas? Noodle! porfavor responde no me dejes solo Noodle te amo ! porfavor no me abandones! yo te amo! por favor!

entonces Noodle se safo de el agarre de 2D y comenzo a retorserse de su boca salia mucha sangre cuando 2D se dio cuantya de lo que pasaba dejo su cobardia de lado y se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente soportando los golpes que recibia de ella

2D: no te dejare sola Noodle te lo prometo aunque tenga que morir ...

M: 2D que le pasa a Noo...aaarrg!

sun moon habia tomado el cuerpo de Daley y con el cual le enterro una lamina oxidada y vieja

M: maldito Daley que te pasa cuatro ojos? donde esta Sun moon?

D: ayuda! Mur...AAArRRGGG es sun !

M: genial Sun asi juegas de sucio jajajaja nadie juega con murdoc Niccals asi comprendes ?sal de ahi y enfrentame marica!

Sun salio de el cuerpo de Daley mostrandose en una forma gigantesca de el sus ojos se habian tornado rojos

2D: dejanos en paz que carajo quieres deja a Noodle ella no tiene nada que ver!

S : tu! maldito adefecio sin ojos dejanos en paaaz esto es entere murdoc y yo lo demas solo es una broma hahahahahahahaha ! ademas la mocosa no aguantara ni una hora antes de que muera asi que despidete!

en ese momento un estruendo se escucho ..era Del otra vez

Del: Wow Wow Wo W WoW que pasa aqui viejops calmense hey Sun ya deja ala pobre en paz antes de que yo lo haga ok? no querras quedarte sin amigos verdad?

S: mierda! que haces aqui me seguiste! ok la dejare en paz

Noodle cayo fulminada y se desmayo alos brazos de 2D el cual comenzo a llorar pero de alegria al ver que estaba bien solo con heridas

2D : Noodle amor estas bien ya estas mejor no se que haria sin ti ...

N: ai shiteru 2D ...estare bien pronto jugaremos con tus videojuegos lo prometo siento asustarte asi ... dijo Noodle con las fuerza que tenia ...

2D: mejorate no es ninguna molestia no digas eso por favor .. yo te amo y siempre estare a tu lado

2D abrazo a Noodle y comenzo a acariciar su fleco y la beso tiernamente en los labios

Del : escucha hermano recuerdas que tu y o hicimos un trato? aquel dia cuando jugamos poker ?

S: asi es lo recuerdo perdi ¬¬ y acambio debia hacerte un favor pero poprque me pediste el alma de Murdoc?

Del :simple Gorillaz son mi familia siempre los seran y por eso cuando me di cuenta del trato que hicieron murdoc y tu hice lo posible para sacar a murdoc de donde metio la pata

M: ¬¬

S:pero te dije la condicion . y deberas cumplirla

Del: si lo se y por eso regrese al cuerpo de Russ y los Zombies todo esos blablabla...

S: nada se me escapa Del asi que cuidalos bien si murdoc muere primero que ellos se olvidara pronto todoesperare el tiempo que sea Murdoc asi que cuidalos bien..

M: ten por seguro que lo hare ademas sin elos no habria banda dinero mi familia lo que quieras imbecil solo largate y cierra la purta al salir porfavor hahahahaahahahaha!

S:si alguno muere antes que tu refresare por ti y esta vez no habra piedad Murdoc...

el cienma regreso asu estado normal Daley estaba en el suelo desmayado y Noodle en los brazos de 2D quien estaba aliviado al ver que todo habia pasado Delñ regreso al cuerpo de Russel el cual salio de el trance ..

R: wow viejo a eso llamo una reunion... hahaha

M: seee muy bien vayamos a curar a Noods

R: y Daley?

dejalo en el cuerto de face-ace despertara pronto...

2D: ¬¬

M: lo dejaras face-ache adems Noods te ama ati y no a el comprendelo retrasado... ahora levanta a Noods para curarla porque despues debo llevar a arreglar ala cyborg... otra cosa gracias Del

sonrio Murdoc en una forma sadisfactoria...

* * *

hasta aki les dejo ^^ sale espero que les haya gustado

cuidense

que la fuerza los acompañe!

hehe espero subir pronto la conti dejen reviews no sean gachos u_u

sayo nara!*****


	14. sorry , again?

**GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE SOLO A DAMON Y JAIME**

**wooow por fin tuve chance de actualizar ya extrañaba mi compu heee pronto iniciare clases y podre actualizar mas seguido wiii hehehe bueno pues aki les dejo el cap que faltaba =P **

**muchas gracias a : Abichu y noodle5522**

* * *

R:ese dia fue muy raro un fantasma amigo mio le salvo el trasero a Murdoc , Noodle casi muere 2D esta celosso por la inseguridad que le dominaba pero porque?...

-ya estas peueña solo duerme ...

N: gracias Russel ...

dijo debilmente la nipona

R: yo y 2D estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo nena pero descansa

N: esta bien pero... puedes decirle a 2D que si puede entrar neesito hablerle...

R: ...ok pero solo un minuto

Russel salio de la habitacion para llamar a 2D dejo la puerta abierta y Noodle miraba desde afuera a ese chico con el cabello azul mirando por una ventana con esos ojos negros perdidos hacia la nada quizá esperando un algo ,que era? no lo sabia o quiza si? estaba preocupado por ella eso le daba alegría ver que se interesara en ella de esa forma y al mirarlo era un sueño aquel joven que en sus labios paseaba un cigarrillo quiza mentolado como le gustan, su olor era intenso pero tranquilizante esos labios que a ella le encantaba probar y que cuando era una niña deseaba y admiraba y una mirada perdida en su rostro mirando al vocalista riendo jugando lo que se transformaria despues en un amor puro entre ambos. Que mejor que ser correspondida por el , seguia mirando su cuerpo la camiseta le sentaba genial siempre le gusto su forma de vestir descuidado en una forma tan atractiva miraba su estatura era superior ala de ella pero no le importaba con el a sulado se sentía comoda tenia una pose que la hacia sonrojarse una mano en el bolsillo mientras que la otra jugando con su cabello se veia como le daba la luz de una nueva mañana .

-que mas da? lo amo y siempre sera asi ,no puedo evitarlo no sera el mas inteligente pero si el mas lindo y amoroso que he conocido .

penso ...

R:hey hey, hey, 2D hermano estas ahi cucu?

2D: ah ? perdon hehehe solo pensab

R: enserio?

2D :¬¬ pensaba en Noods me asusto mucho cuando estabamos en el cinema crei que...

R: mira mejor olvida eso lo importante esque estuviste ahi para ella y es lo que valora pero tu debes tranquilizarte porfavor no provoques a Daley ademas es ... no puedo creer que diga esto pero Murdoc tiene rraarrazon pero es verdad Noods te ama ati comprendelo , mira mejor ve quiere que estes con ella

2D: esta bien Russ gracias...

2D entro ala habitacion que se encontraba abierta

2D em... Noods querias hablar conmigo?

N: si asi es 2D no quiero estar sola sabes que me gusta tu compañia n.n ademas queria decirte que... estoy agradecida contigo 2D por salvarme

2D no te salve Noods no hece nada para evirtarlo que paso alla

N: no es asi , me diste fuerzas y valentia por eso te gradesco lo que hiciste por mi

2D: Noods este.. yo queria decirte que...

N: si?

2D que... me perdones...

N: pepero porque ?

2D : por ser tan malo con Daley no sere mejor que el yo lo se y comprendo que udstedes sean tan unidos que...

N: espera ! que dices? no te mal entiendas Stuart porfavor no lo amo es un hermano para mi pero nunca sentire nada por el comparado alo que siento por ti .. acaso dudas de mi?

2D: no! no es asi! yo se que tu no eres como paula eres mejor muchisimo mejor que ella solo qeu.. desde lo de Murdoc... no quiero que te hagan nada comprendes?

N: ooohh ahora comprendo , Stu no debes preocuparte solo te amo ati y si me intentan hacer algo se que tu me cuidas y Russel tambien por favor no temas de que pase algo yo tambien tuve miedo al principio pero cuando tomo tu mano pienso en que me amas lo suficiente para golpear a Murdoc y abandonar tus miedos ,gracias 2D por ser tan lindo conmigo

cerro sus ojos para dejar caer una lagrima de alegria cuando se dio cuenta una mano de 2D estaba acariciando su mejilla y sentia una respiracion abrio un poco sus ojos y vio que 2D se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro depositando un beso calido y acogedor para ambos

2D: descansa amor vendre despues solo duerme si?

N: esta bien

2D salio de la habitacion dejando a Noodle dormida y dijo para si

- ok ahora a terminar esto de una vez

2D se dirijia a su carto en el que se encontraba Daley dormido

2D:em... Daley puedo entrar?

D: o_o si esta bien 2D entra hehe nesecitas algo?

2D:si de hecho nesesitaba pedirte algo...

D: que es ?

2Deste... una disculpa por ser tan mala prsona contigo veraz he pasado por muchas cosas y digamos que me dio un leve ataque de celos `por ti y Noods asi que...

D: ok comprendo no te preocupes 2D hagamos como si nada ok?

2D: esta bien n.n pero...

D: que pasa ?

2D:nada de abrazos ok? hehehe me incomodan un poco y...

D: ok no hay problema n.n

asi se paso el dia siguiente al regreso alos kong Murdoc como siempre mirando T.V. y bebiendo ,Russel con su puerco y Daley jugaba al wii contra 2D y Noodle la cual se sentia mejor depues de todo lo que ocurrio podria decirse que todo volvia a ser figuradamente como antes .

en ese momento sono un telefono ...

M: hey quien habla?

Damon soy yo como estan me contaron que volvieron y.. pues como esta el clima?

M: ah?

-MALDITO! PORQUE NOS NOS AVISARON QUE HABIAN VUELTO ESTAMOS PINTADOS O QUE? !

M: te contesto o seguimos siendo amigos? hahahahahaa

- y bien tienen material de menos?

M: o sis si oh si si como no ... ya casi sacamos nuestra peli te llevamos un paso adelante y asi aumentan las ganancias =D

- enserio?

M: no ¬¬ estas hablando con nosotros tus representados TU eres el que trabaja nosotros solo complacemos alos espectadores hehehehe...

-mira reunete con la banda dialoguen comenten (parece clase de español) y pónganse de acuerdo de la forma mas humilde... HARÁN UN JODIDO CONCIERTO EN TIENDEN Y LANZARAN UN NUEVO DISCO! asi que manos ala obra chao chao ^w^

M: WTF... esperaaaa

voz de la compañia de telefono : el numero que usted marco esta descolgado o en reperacion... gracias.

M: hey como ven ? tenemos que practicar tenemos un concierto que dar ademas debemos componer canciones demosle a saber ala gente que seguimos aqui!

todos: wueba...

M:ahora¬¬# dijo murdoc tronando sus nudillos y el vocalista respondio...

2D: okok ya vamos muds =s ... vamos anden si? por lo viejos tiempos ademas quien se quiere divertir!

N:esta bien Stu.. lo hare por ti ^w^

R: te apoyo lo sabes =)

M: ok tarados al estudio hehhehehehe

M: que pasa? oh rayos esta bien vamos al estudio si como sea ¬¬

* * *

mientras tanto...

H:vamos pula un poco mas ya casi llegamos depues solo debemos esprera para llevarnolo y cobrarle ami hermano una buena recompensa heheheheehehahahahahahahaha!

P: rayos todo esto lo hago para vengarme de esa maldita asiatica ya me tiene harta !

H: espera amor que pronto tendras lo que quieras...

* * *

**ok ok una disculpa por no actualisar pronto hehehe esque no me dejaban y por fin tuve un chance como dije tal vez tengo mas chance cuando entre clases que sera este miercoles oooohh volver ala prepa udG ya que xP hehehe esperemos que todo salga bien este semestre ... espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ **

**QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE ... sayoooo*******^^ **


	15. secuestro!

**Gorillaz no me pertenece y em...blablabla le pertenecen a Damon y Jaime  
**

* * *

**aki les dejo el cap que sigue ^^ gracias a: noodle5522 kaamDee y Abichu el cap tiene mucha letra de canciones quiza mañana actualizo ^^ cuidense muchas gracias atodos ^^!**

* * *

el publico se estremecia el lugar establleno todo se escuchaban los gritos Gorillaz,Gorillaz!2D TEAMO CASATE CONMIGO! RUSSSELERES LA ONDA VEJO WOOOOOOO!NOODLE QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?MURDOC DEVUELVEME AMI MUJER!

M: aaahhhhh chicos como extrañaba anuestros plebellos heheheheheheheh muy bien avancemos el publico nos espera en accion =w=

2D vamos Noods, Russel hagamoslo =DD

N: vamos sseeee!

avanzaron hacia el publico y Murdoc les grito

M: muy bien hemoa regresado ahora vean quien es GORILLAZ!

el concierto inicio con la cancion plastic beach :

To the dark dark sea's  
Comes the only whale  
Watching ships go by  
It's the day we try

It doesn't know

It's a Casio on a plastic beach [x2]  
It's a styrofoam deepsea landfill [x2]  
It's sort of made a computer speech [x2]  
It's a Casio on a plastic beach  
It's a Casio

If they hold you, whale  
On a really hot day  
When the call got made  
You've gone away

It doesn't know

Its a Casio on a plastic beach [x2]  
It's a styrofoam deepsea landfill [x2]  
It's sort of made a computer speech [x2]  
It's a Casio on a plastic beach  
It's a Casio

mientas que 2D hacia algunos efectos co su teclado Noodle se le acerco para besarlo justo en el final de la cancion haciendo que 2D sonriera estupidamente y provocando que algunos se alegraran y otros se decepcionaran pero igual el publico los pedia locamente ...

continuaron con tomorrow comes today

Everybody's here with me  
(we) Got no camera to see  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
The camera won't let me go  
And the verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go

Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today

Stereo I want it on  
It's taken me far too long  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long

Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today

(Da da da da da da da da)

despues de esa continuaron con uno de sus clasicos clint estwood con ayuda de su viejo amigo del quien hizo al publico estremecer otravez como antes

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Yeah... Ha Ha!  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

The essence the basics  
Without it you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Child, like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apiece  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
with me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
With a few rhymes so mother fuckers  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
(that it's all in your head)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on

el publico estaba loco por ellos despues...

continuaron con Dare

cuando 2D miraba como Noodle bailaba y cantaba como antes esa cancion con tanta alegria recordo viejos buenoa momentos justamente la camara lo estaba grabando con una cara sonrojada y una gran sonrisa al ver como bailaba con tanta alegria y emocion aquella niña que lo amaba y que el amaba con tanta pasion como nunca

despues des eso... . siguieron con Doncamatic con la ayuda de Daley

.M: ok gente este es nuestro nuevo disco llamado The Fall saben como conseguirlo aun asi les deleitaremos con la musica des nosotros gente mortal hahaha

presentaron PHONER TO ARIZONA junto con AMARILLO

el concieto fue de lo mejor la audiencia los dejo sordos y ellos se lo supieron ganar 2D como siempre dejo alas chicas babeando y tambien Murdoc tenia lo suyo Russel las cautivo con la bateria y del se senta tan genial de haber vuelto otra vez con su familia aun que haya cambiado un poco ,en fin todo termino de lo mejopr se dirijian a casa cuando ...

2D tengo que ir al baño =SS

M: aguanta face ache hasta que lleguemoa alos kong Damon nos llevara en la limo no es asi?

Damon: ah?

R: corre amigo no quiero que nos bañes con tu orina o si Murdoc?

M: ¬¬arrrgg! mas te vale que te apresures!

2D salio disparado hacia los baños lo malo es que no sabia donde estaban

2D: baño baño baño?

-por aca señor ahi en ese cuarto obscuro hay uno pase udsted

2D:o gracias=D porfin

lo que no sabia es que la chica que le dijo eso era una ayuda que habia pedido paula quien se habia infiltrado al concierto junto con Hannibal

2D: lalalalala...baño baño ..lalalala

decia mientras orinaba cuando ...

-ya te tengo! hahahahahaha

alguien puso un costal en la cabeza de 2D haciendo que se callera hacia atras

2D ah! pero que demon... quie es que quieres de mi ?

P: amor amor mio por fin te encuentro otra vez ...

2D : quieeen quen eres?

Paula aprovecho la situacion en la que 2D estaba asi que aprovecho que el pantalon de 2D estaba desabotonado metio su mano lentamente y comenzo a masajearlo lentamente haciendo que 2D se estremeciera de placer

2D aaaaaahhhhhhh... quien es...que...

P: shhhhh solo relajate ...

paula comenzo a bezarlo ya al quererle quitar la camiseta para lo que seria una violacion ...

H : que intentas hacer maldita Zorra? dijiste que solo lo golpearias !

P: lo siento pero tu sabes que no me resistiria quiza haya algo entre tu y yo pero a el siempre le amare entiendelo que te quede bien claro patan ...

2D pepero que...

H: escucha amigo yo soy el Inugialable incomparable

P: incompetente¬¬...

H: HANNIBAL NICCALS

2D:espera tu eres el hermano de Murdoc? el loco desquisiado que siempre se aprovecho de el?

H: el mismo a tus ordenes...

2D:wooow es un placer ^^

H: lo mismo digo ...

PAZ!

Hannibal lo estreloo con tra la pared haciendo que el pobre de 2D quedara inconciente...

mientras tanto...

N: murdoc donde estara?ya se tardo mucho...

R: es cieto seria mejor buscarlo

M: ya esta grande ¬¬#

N:¬¬#

M: esta bien esta bien le llamare ...

...

que raro no contes...

en ese momento un carro le lanzo un papel arrugado y se asomaron por el vantanal

M: Hannibal!

H: maldito pequeñin si lo quieres de vuelta tienes que darme $1200000 o si no el adefecio la paga ! hahahahahahahaha! ademas quiero plastic beach ! para mi y para paula

Hannibal le disparo aun neumatico de la limo de Damon haciendo que fuese imposible seguirlos...

N: mira urdoc! tambien va paula juro que la matare!

M ese bastardo me las pagara ! lo juro vamos !

R: adonde?

M: a recuperar a fece ache! tengo un plan! quiere a plasctic beach? le daremos a plastic beach!

N: vamos rapido! confio enti Murdoc vamos...

P: crees que funcione?

H: claro ! hahahahahaha no supo que lo golpeo hahahahah!

* * *

ok hasta aki os dejo mañana subo la conti cuidesnde que la fuerza loa compañe sayo! dejen reviews!


	16. Good bye Cyborg

**EL TIO QUE SEA HACE LLAMAR DAMON ALBARN JUNTO CON SU AMIGO JAMIE SON LOS COMPLETOS DUEÑOS Y AMOS DE GORILLAZ YO POR DESGRACIA NO =p SOLO ESCRIBO POR OCIO =)**

* * *

2D: ok estoy secuetrado ,paula casi me viola em... me duele la cabeza estoy en... no se donde y creo que me quieren matar, ok esto creo que no es bueno del todo pero confio plenamente en el buen corazon de hannibal ^^ ...

5 minutos despues...

ok cual buen corazon ni que nada este tipo me quiere matar descuartizar en donde estoy las parades se hacen pequeñas waaa ayuda!mi vida acabo no lo puedo creer queria comprar tantas cosas para el futuro las figuras colecionables de resident evil , ese poster con los zombies decorar una pared con grafiti proponerle matrimonio a Noodle T.T morire soltero! y solo secuestrado y casi violado nooo!

H:ya cayate como te sopoptas ati mismo? maldito adefecio mi hermano tiene mal gusto para escoger sus amistades ¬¬

2D: en donde estoy dimelo!

H :no puedo creeque o reconoscas en donde estas cielos si que eres un imbecil ...estas en plastic beach !

2D:que? pero pero como llegamos tan pronto?

H:ahhh ... no lo se paula tenia contactos asi que viovimos hacia aca pero no te preocupes te vendran a rescatar pronto solo debe pagar la cantidad ya que es te en mis manos quiza te de una muerte rapida hago sufrir ami hermano y listo mision cumplida habre desquiciado su existencia para siempre

2D:y esto lo haces solo para molestarlo?

H:asi es hahahaha pobre desde que era un mocoso era todo un placer sacarle el llanto hahahaha

2D:porque? si asi es porque lo molestas? supongo que tu tuviste madre un tiempo y el nunca la tuvo ademas de que tu padre te aprecio mas no ?

H::no no es asi mi padre lo cuido un poco mas cuando niño asi que ami tambien me toco ser mas bueno con el

2D:eso es vedad?

H:no no es asi mi madre nos dejo por su culpa y por la de mi asqueroso padre asi que se pudran ambos no me importan un soberano pepino ... solo quiero el dinero y largarme de esta playa se la vendere alguien y en cuanto ati te metere creo qu despues asesinare a paula pero por el momento me arada su compañia

2D te gusta paula?

H: que te importa! maldito bastardo entrometido

2D: nono espera yo solo decia esque recuerda que fue mi exnova ella era muy especial muy fuerte ante todo me llegue a enamorar de ella

H: asi?

2D: si hasta que se le tiro a murdoc en los años y descubri que era una zorra

H: hahahahahaha asi que fue mi hermanito hahahaha bueno no me interesa ladisfrutare mientras pueda

* * *

N: ok que tienes planeado?

M: llame al ejercito japones...

N:que! maldito bastardo hijo de... me entregaras?

M: calmate linda calmate no es asi usare a cyborg Noodle pero no te preocupes ni ella ni tu saldran heridas

R: entonces como?

M: escucha el plan es este : ya repare a cyborg Noodle asi que ira a plastic beachrescata a face ache con ayuda de el submarino regresan el ejercito mata a paula y a Hannibal o por lo menos destruyen plastic beach el plan de mi hermano se derrumba y listo podremos irnos a casa a ver tv

N: bieeeen sugoi!

M:como sea en marcha

y asi paso llegaron cerca de plastic beach y enviaron a cyborg noodle en un submarino a plastic beach por una puerta en la habitacion de 2D queel no conocia (que bueno sino ya hubiera hundido la ila)

CN: buscando... ... ...2D encontrado objetivo encontrado lista para atacar...

Cyborg Noodle saco una metralleta y corrio hacia la habitacion donde habian escondido a 2D

CN: estas ahi stuart?

2D: mmmm! mjajammmm!

CN: te sacare de ahi ahora mismo Murdoc requiere de tu presencia ahora ...

Cyborg Noodle le quito un trozo de cinta que tenia en la boca y con una pequeña sierra que saco de no se donde corto las sogas justo cuando escaparian ...

P: alto par de idiotas adonde van?

2D: pues yo ami casita con noodle ^^

P: auuu vino tu noviesita porti! ayy que ternuritaaaa ...pues no saldran vivos de aqui menos tu enana japonesa pequeña Zorra de cuarta !

2D: pero ella no..

P: callate esto es entre ella yo nadie se interpondra para que yo la mate!

Paula se avalanzo sobre Cyborg Noodle haciendo que se estrellara pero Cyborg la golpeo en el rostro y despues le dio una patada de karate Paula se estrello en el suelo y rapido se levanto para defenderse con una navaja cuando la cyborg logro esquivar torcio su brazo y la golpeo en el cuelo dejando a pula inconciente

M: _cyborg corre no tenemos mucho tiempo tonta! corre con el adefecio hacia el submarino_

CN: esta bien voy hacia alla

2D: que pasa?escucho elicopteros!

CN: no hay tiempo corre!

ambos corrieron hacia la superficie porque vienron que -Hannibal estaba en los pasillos y noquerian ser istos y menos por el vieron que habia muchos elicopteros y si veian a Cyborg la confundirian con Noodle real pero cuando querian huir era demasiado tarde los elicopteros comenzaron a aatacarlos

CN: corre Stuart vete de aqui!

2D: NoNo te dejare!... correee!

CN: vete de aqui molesto ser humano largo eres una carga! vete!

2D sabia que lo que CN queria era que corriera hacia una salida y fue lo que hizo sino su sacrificio seria en vano

2D: esta bien cuidate mucho Cyborg eresmi mejor amiga

CN: ...gracias Stuart...

cuando 2D se fue el submatronic se asomo para que entrara con los demas ...

M: y cyborg Noodle?

2D:se quedo no quiso venir lo hizo para que no nos siguieran...

entonces se alejaron de plastic beach dejando a Cybog Noodle entonces se escucho una bomba ,despues otra cuando miraron todo era escombros...

N: adios Cyborg Noodle gracias por salvarnos ...

noodle abrazo a 2D y se soltaron en llanto

* * *

ok espero que os haya gustado^^ gracias x los reviews cuidense y en cuanto pueda quiza el domingo subo la conti

pobre Cyborg u_u


	17. Juliett

**lo saben ,yo lose , el mundo lo sabe Gorillaz no me pertenece solo a DAmon y a Jaime **

**gracias x los reviews! ^^**

* * *

porfin llegaron alos Kong Daley ,2D ,Noodle,Russel y Murdoc estaban en silencio habia un uhueco sentian la ausencia de Cyborg Noodle ...

creo que.. me ire al winni nos vemos avisenme ala hora de la cena

R:esta bien Muds .. em.. yo creo que me ire ami habitacion ...

2D:Noods vamos a ver tv ami cuarto?

N: esta bien 2D^^

D:...yo em me sentare.

todos se iban asus asuntos cuando sono el timbre de la puerta era...el cartero

M: ahora quien es!

Cartero: señor paquete para udst..teEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!AAAAAAAA ZOMBIEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Muroc abrio la puerta y vio una caja de carton

N: quien era?

M: el cartero pero los zombies lo escoltaron ala salida genial asi no pago gasto de envio hehehe

R:¬¬

M: que! es verdad...ooo rayos no pueden ver el lado positivo?

2D: creo que no pero dime que es? abrio unos ojitos tan tiernos infantilmente

M: veamos face ache es de...que raro no dice...

N: abrelo!

M: okok

habia un trozo de papel fuera de la caja que decia...

M: oh miren hay un trozo de papel en la caja que dice...

-oye yo dije eso¬¬

M: me vale mierda ...

- grosero¬¬#

M: al fin mocosa al caso

-jum!

_querido hermanito que creias ? que me matarias tan facilmente hahaha no eres el unico que tiene un acuerdo con sun moon star hahahahaha digamos que paula y yo estamos en medio de una relacion ,por suerte escuche a tu robotsita y atu estupido amigo vi lo que pasaba y nos ocultamos donde las bombas no nos dañaran tanto desafortunadamente paula tomo prestado un brazo del robot hahahaha pobre fue muy horrible lo k le paso ami pobre flor estamos en cuba en este momento heee Fidel te saluda ademas te mando un recuerdito espero que te guste hermano dejemoslo como empate _

_con "cariño "Hannibal tu hemano _

N: que decia ?

M: nada pequeña un loco decrepito imbecil

2D: Hannibal?

N: no juegues 2D Hannibal ya ...no esta aqu

M: no ests tan segura querida... no lo estes...

R: esta bien pero que es? lo de la caja?

M: ni idea veamos...WTF! Hannibal!

N: que es?

-Noodle se asomo ala caja y vo su contenido muy confundida era una caja de circuitos y una boina militar color azul

N:que es eso?

M: el corazon de cyborg Noodle y su boina con la que la construi ambas piezas primordiales de ella

2D: ademas miren una taza de el Che!^^

R: D eres un idiota ¬¬

N eso quiere decir que...

M: si Cyborg volvera

Murdoc sonrio satisfactoriamente al ver que su obra de arte seria otra vez reconstruida

2Dy Noodle: !cyborg vuelve!cyborg vuelve!

todos volvian a recobrar su sonrisa y Murdoc sabia que tenia trabajo por hacer trabajo para recuperar a su "hija" cuando todo recuperaba su curso algo paso...

DINGDONG!

M: ahora quien! demo...hola preciosa a quien buscas?mejor dicho me buscabas?

una hermosa joven de piel morena largo cabello y una voz de niña debil

-disculpe señor me puede decir donde encontrar a Russel hobbs?

M:quien? ah si soy yo preciosa dime que nesesitas?

R: hey hey viejo quen es? pero eres tu!ooo pequeña cuanto sin verte! que pasa cariño que hay de nuevo que te trae por aca? chicos quiero presenterles a Juliett ella es hermana de Del! hehehe

J:hohola n.n

M:ppero que! tu eres o mas bien tu conoces a ...?

R: o si te presento a Murdoc

J: un gusto de conocerle

Murdoc se arrodillo tomo la mano de Juliett para besarla

M: oo es un placer para mi conocer a una delicada dama como tu me presento soy Murdoc Alphonse Niccal para servirle soy el dueño amo y señor de esta banda

J: n/n hohola mi nombre es Juliett pero mis amigos me llaman July

R:¬¬ si si como sea ella es Noodle guitarrista de la banda

N: hiii un gusto conocerte ^^

R:^^EL es 2D el vocalista y tecladista de la bada ademas novio de Noodle

J: ooo enserio son una linda pareja si ^^

N: gracias!

R: y el es Daley u amigo se quedara tambien un tiempo aqui

D: hola mucho gusto^w^ permiteme decirte que es un placer conocerte espero que seamos amigos

AMIGOS...

M: hey ¬¬ Daley amigo que te parec si vas ala cocina y buscas el conejo asado para comer

D: ok.. eso creo ya vuelvo ...

R: pero viejo, Murdoc no tenemos nada en el refri

M: exacto ejem... perdon y como dices que lo conoces ?

J:soy hermana de Del y como mi mhermano y Russel eran

R: somos

J: oo cierto son muy amigos conoci a Russel en mi infancia hehehe

2D: y que te trae por aca ?

J: no tengo hogar perdi mi empleo mis padres tambien murieron y no tengo nadie que me ayude por eso vine con Russel lo siento si soy una molestia solo me ire si asi lo deseasn ...

M:NOO!

N: ah? o.-?

M: ejem digo no te vayas necesitamos alguien que... nos ayude a limpiar aqui quedate si asi lo quieres no trabajes pero ayudanos ala limpieza hace falta una mujer que lo haga

N: espera espera espera que falta que!

Noodle alzo con una mano a Murdoc por el cuello casi extrangulandolo

M: arrrggg ...noods...sueltaaaaaaaaa. disculpa...no puedo

N :mmmmm...convenceme

Murdoc se retorcia le faltaba elaire 2D solo miraba con miedo Russel se moria de la risa July miraba extrañada y Daley seguia buscandoel conejo xD

N: esta bien te soltare quedate July asi tendremos tres chicas en la casa genial!

J:tres?

2D si tres con Cyborg :3

J: tienen un cyborg o.o?

R: asi es hehehee somos raros pero somos una familia July que bueno que estes aqui

asi paso july entro ala casa y se acomodo en una habitacion extra el dia transcurrio normal le explicaron las reglas de el winni y de no salir por las noches con los Zombies etc etc y mas cosas xD pero en la mente de Murdoc ...

_No puedo crer lo hermosa que es pero esta protegida arggg el gordo no medejara acercarmele ni nada por el estilo demonios ¬¬ mejor lo olvido la tratare como a una criada eso es todo ... _

Murdoc hasi lo habia dicho pero no podia dejar de pensar en sus ojos en sus labios en su cuerpo su voz que delataba la nesesidad de ser protegida solo provocavan ganas de besarla en un profundo beso que la llevase a esa chica al cielo sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo solo pensarlo Murdoc se ponia una mano en el rostro frustado y decia :

_lo intentare debo hacerlo o no morire en paz ... pero que digo... me gusta ? que demon...rayos _

a Murdoc no le parecia lo que sentia pero July se comenzaba a convertir en lo unico en que pensaba no podia cerrar los ojos sin verla ,tocaba su bajo y pensaba en ella era todo lo que pensaba ,hacia y decia comenzaaba una obsesion por ella ni siquiera queria llamar alas prostitutas para saciarse solo le importaba ella

* * *

**okok hehehe aki les dejo el suguiente cap^^ se los dije en este fic nadie muere xD pobre Murdoc siempre repara a Cyborg hahaha a cada rato se descompone bueno bueno no esta muy claro el asundo de July pero luego especifico mas heee solo esperen bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ **

**dejen reviews ! sayo******


	18. Thank you!

**porfin actualizo again!^^ heheh esperoq que les guste el cap!**

**grax por los reviews neta hehehe aqui selos dejo gracias a :Abichu, noodle 5522 ,KamDee e Itzel**

* * *

pofin todo volvia ala normalidad Daley ya estaba despidiendose de todos para irse asu hogar Murdoc solo dijo un adios muy frio,Noodle lo abrazo para despedirse 2D se sintio unpoco celoso otra vez pero noodle se le acerco para besarlo y tranquilizarlo, Russel lo despidio con una cacerola de pollo guisado 2D le saludo y lo despidio con un abrazo y July lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla haciendo que murdoc se molestara y gruñera levementepera disimular...

M. hey ..face ache te reto aun duelo de videojuegos...

2D ok cual quieres jugar?

M: mmmm... the king of fighters

2D: ok T^T pero si pierdes no me golpees..

M:hmmm... ya lo veremos face ache...

15 minutos despues...

2D:WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

M:o_oWTF!no no no no no no no!ouhhhhhhh...mi control esta roto...

2D:siempre dices lo mismo ¬¬

M:no es asi eso es mentira arrrg!

R:ahhh nunca cambian...

J:siempre son asi n.ñ?

N: si Murdoc siempre se enfurece cuando 2D le gana ^W^

M: que pero yo ..arg!esta bien 2D amigo tu me...ganaste...

R: viejo tu tu tu! dijiste que?

M:si lo dije maldita sea lo dije esta bien!

J: que lindo de tu parte Murdoc ^^

M. esta bien nena asi soy yo hehehe

R: ahhh?o.O

N: oooouuuu...

2D_ :dela que me libre..._

M: me retiro ami winni nos vemos luego ...

N: espera Murdoc!

M:ah?

N:vamos ala cocina

M: esta bien de que o que quieres ?

N: te gusta July verdad?

M: que! yo gustarme? ! que te pasa pequeña te dije que las Drogas solo son asunto mio

N: no estoy drogada ademas dime como esque te comportas de una forma tan amable caballerosa y sobria cuando esta ella eh? dime dime

M: mira no quiero hablar de esto ok? no me gusta y punto ademas...

N: que?

M:creo que ella es de Russ...

N: ooh... mira...

M: mira mejor vete con tu idiota ese ok? dejame solo ¬¬

Mas tarde...en el winniebago

M: no no es verdad... yo lo se!arggg tengo que dejar de pensar en ell ella es .. nunca sera para mi ademas que me veria ella ?

TOC TOC TOC

M: quien es?

J: soy yo Mur..Murdoc puedo entrar?

M: no lo se este lugar es sagrado para mi quien entra veraz... es muy dificil que entre con mi permiso comprendes?

J: ok te vere en otro ...

M: espera!

Murdoc miraba ala chica de pies a cabeza no de una forma pervertida como lo haria siempre sino que esta vez un sentimiento calido rodeaba lo que se suponia seria su corazon?haciendo que se sonrojara al ver los detyalles en su rostro su nariz ,boca las curvas en sus labios hacian solo imaginar cosas ...

M: entra niña que nesesitas?

J: yo este... este... queria decirte que ..

M: shhhhh calla ..

Murdoc poso sus labios en la hica haciendo que ella se shockeara pero poco apoco cerro sus ojos correspondiendole al beso entrelazo su lenguas con la de el ese beso hizo que murdoc se sonrojara tanto al punto de hacer que se exitaran cada vez mas

J: Murdoc que fue ...

M: prefiero decirtelo sin palabras ...

Murdoc beso su cuello hacien do que July se gimiera levemente MMurdoc comenzo a meteruna mano en la blusa de la muchacha y ella procedio a levantar la playera que el llevava poco apoco se recostaron en a cama July acariciaba el rostro de Murdoc mientras el la abrazaba contra si mismo deseando quitarle su ropa y amarla como nunca ante lo habia hecho justo cuando ese acto ocurriera...

2D: hey hey !Murdoc! es hora de la comida! Murdoc?

Murdoc estaba soñando y hacia como si abrasare a alguien...

M: ah!que pero pero que!

se levanto rapidamente

2D: hey Murdoc es hora de la comidaa!

M: arrrg! face ache ! te matare!

2Dque? ahhh! pero pero yo porque ahora que hice?

M: me las pagaras bastardo!

Murdoc salio corriendo tras 2D hasta llegar ala cociana donde Russel defendio a 2D quien estaba aferrado a Noodle y july solo se limitaba a mirarlos

cuando todos terminaron de comer July se fue a caminar al cementerio habia olvidado todo solo queria pensar no se habia dado cuenta de que habia anochecido los Zombies salian y todos estaban en su habitacion cuando

M: mierda...!JULYYY!

Murdoc salio corriendo hacia el cementerio tomando su revolver salio solo con unos jeans puestos solo le imprtaba que estuviese bien que no la hubiesen encontrado

M:JULY JULY!

J:AAAAA!

M: JULY! estas ahi !

july se encontraba detras de una tumba acorralada por varios Zombies murdoc comenzo a dispararles como un lunatico preocupado por ella porfin logro apararlos pero ell estaba inconciente ,la tomo y regreso ctan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitieron asu winnebago la recosto en su cama ,activo al cyborg que ya estaba terminado para que la atendiese pero estaba fuera de peligro era lo que le aliviaba ...

M: demonios como te metiste en esto eres igual o mas estupida que 2D demonios! no me vuelvas a preocupar asi!

gritaba pero sabia que no lo escuchaba

CN:señor esta fuera de peligro que hacemos?

M:dejala en aquel sillon y revisas sus signos vitales si pasa algo quiero saber que es ...

CN: entendido señor...

ala mañana siguiente...

J: oooo rayos vejo que paso? nesesito una aspirina tamaño familiar ouch en donde estoy? estoy en ...

July miro recostado a Murdoc con su revolver durmiendo tan placidamente miraba su rostro inocentemente habia decidio irse de ahi sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios ...

J: gracias Murdoc ...

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ hehehe actualizare muy pronto dejen reviews

sale que la fuerza los acompañe sayoo****


	19. Mocosa

**Gorillaz no me pertenece (uuuu que penau_u)los completos dueños y blablabla son damon y jamie **

**este. ...**

**gracias a noodle5522 KamDee , Abichu E Itzel son la onda enserio =D bueno espero que les guste ...  
**

* * *

M :wow no puedo creerlo habra sido verdad?... fue tan .. tan real crei que me habia besa... no no lo creo ... a ella debe gustarle el gordo ...

Murdoc habia soñado otra vez con july pero esta vez llegaron solo aun beso murdoc lo sintio tan real.. como si en verdad hubiese pasado pero solo ponia sus dedos en sus labios imaginando aquel ...sueño?cuando se dio cuenta July ya no estaba en el winni porsupuesto debio haberla asustado estar con un loco .. demonios si que doy miedo ...el pensaba

Russel los llamo a desayunar Noodle estaba recostada sobre la cama de 2D junto con e,l July se encontraba barriendo toda la basura de el lobby trabajo que de milagro termiraria, Murdoc seguía sentado en su cama sosteniendo sus labios ,preguntándose aun seria verdad que...

M .. me habría besado? Rayos cada dia mede obsesiono mas con ella como hare? Si ella talvez ama a la bola de grasa? Aaarrrrggg!

Murdoc puso una mano sobre sus ojos de una forma frustrada cuando escucho la voz de 2D llamándolo como siempre de sus pensamientos….

M : Maldito face ahe ¡! Que demonios quieres! Dejame en paz!

2D :sosolo quería que supieras que russel hizo el el aaaaaa! Te veo en la cociaaa!

2D: salió corriendo después de recordar la tremenda paliza que le había dado depues de haberlo despertado la ultima vez

Murdoc subió hasta la cocina en donde estaban todos

R :buenos días Mud… por que tienes esa cara o.o?

M :que te importa? Maldito gordo al grano quiero comer hoy no ensayamos asi que me quiero largar rápido nadie me moleste entienden?

N :haz lo que tu desees estas en todo tu derecho de ver pelis xxx beber haz lo que quieras

M :peque…..

N: que pasa muds?

M :callate …

J :Murdoc

M :ah? Que pasa?

J :yo queriaaa…..

M :que pasa mujer dime ya …

J: quería agradecerte por haberme salvado Murdoc enserio me asuste mucho con los Zombies ahí afuera crei que moriría

M: denada pero.. ya nlo vuelavas a salir de ese Modo

R: osea que .. te preocupas por alguien mas? Hahaha eso si que es nuevo

M :callate no digas nada ese asunto es entre ella y yo asi que no te metas te lo vuelvo arepetir nisiquiera el imbécil hace esas idioteces..

2D: oye T.T no me insultes tanto

M :callate aquí hablo solo yo .. mira si quiertes vivir no salgas en las noches no todo el tiempo estare para cuidarte y menos tengo la obligación de cuidar a una mocosa ..

J :mira yo no soy ninguna mocosa y menos necesito de tus cuidados además si no te importara por que me salvaste ¿?

M :es mi asunto déjenme en paz! No comprenden? Quiero paz y tu mocosa no me grites entiendes ¿? Solo grito yo

Murdoc lanzo la comida ala mesa y salió furiosa de ahí pero salió un poco angustiado al ver que July le había gritado y que dijese que no lo necesitará el lo que mas quería era protegerla y evitar gritarle … seria que… trataría de ser mas amable con ella demostrar compasión a alguien y mas aun mostrar ….amor?

M :no no puedo no soy tan débil… es solo una ..una mocosa…

Murdoc se fue asu winniebago lleno de confusión de nuevo

J: creo que fui muy dura con Murdoc no quiero gritarle después de haberme salvado …

R: dejalo asi es mejor… después se le bajara

J: mejor ire…

July se dirigió al winnitoco una vez pero nadie salía .. otra vez y asi cinco veces abri la puerta de el winniebago

J: Murdoc .. estas ahí?

…

J :si me aplicas la ley de el hielo eres mas inmaduro de lo que pensaba…

M: asi que..soy un imbecil inmaduro ah?

J :yo no lo dije asi peeeero….. oye estas ebrio?

M: dejame yo me ahogare en este dulce néctar mas dulce que la mujer mas dulce ….

J: asi y quien es la mujer mas dulce?

M: es una mujer taaaan hermosa taaan taaaannn simple y sencillamente linda

J: quien es ¿? Dilo ya

Preguntaba July con mun mucha ignorancia

M: es Julieetttt me ha causado tantas confusines pero amo pensar en ella en su cuerpo en su voz aaa tuu no entiendes.. yo se que no quizá nunca la conoscas

J: ahh o sea que …

M: porque cambio mi mundo? Porque la vi a ella mirame ahora paresco un jodido adolecente enamorado creo que me hare mas imbécil que el idiota de 2D

decia sin darse cuenta auien la hablaba ...

* * *

2D: rayos…

N :que pasa amor?

2D: siento que hablasen de mi ..

N: somos una banda de éxito mundial crees que no hablan de ti amor ¿?

2D: ok ok

N: tienes tantas admiradoras creo que tienes demasiados clubes … de fans

2D: abrazo a Noodle yse besaron en una forma dulce y depues mas intensa...

* * *

J :no eres tonto ni un imbécil bueno si pero … pero

M :que quieres? Y mas aun quien eres?

J :Ah? No sabes quien soy ¿?

Murdoc iba hacia ella pero se tropezó con un pollo muerto que estaba en su habitación (no se sabe como llego ahí ) se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsiente

J :Dios creo que ahora yo te cuidare …

Como pudo y con una fuerza sobre natural subió a Murdoc sobre la cama y le cuido el tiempo que estuvo dormido aunas proximadamente unas 6 horas

J :demonios este tipo duerme como un oso invernado ahora que hare?

M :arrg…..

J: ah ya despertaste ..tienes resaca? Verdad

M :eres una plaga solo me sigues y si tengo algo de ...

July se habia acercado peligrosamente al rostro de Murdoc haciendolo... sonrojar?

M: que intentas ?

J:ayudarte con la resaca ...

July le beso de una forma tierna abrazandolo lentamente haciendo que murdoc disfrutara ese beso , ninguna mujer habia causado esa sensasion en el ella lo habia revolucionado por completo era dulce y debil quiza muy tonta pero le encantaba ..

M: tonta me causaste un dolor mas fuerte...

J: si? disculpame!no fue...

M: ahora tendras que besarme otra vez...

Murdoc la tomo de una forma violenta de la nuca encajandole un beso alque poco a poco correspondio ..

TOCTOCTOC!

M:hmmmmquienmmmm

decia mientras besaba el cuello deJuly

R: viejo has visto a July?...

* * *

hasta ahios llego ese cap perdon heee pero no se preocupen subo en cuanto pueda ojala mañana el suiguiente espero que les haya gustado ^^

la fuerza los acompañe T_T...

ooo cierto dejen reviews =D hehehe veremos que hace Russel


	20. si eres faliz tu que mas da yo tambien

Gorillaz no me pertenece como ya lo saben hehehe solo que me encanta este grupo xP bueno solo Damon y2D em.. espero que les guste este cap ^^

grax a: KamDee y Noodle 5522 uido

perdon perdon por no actualizar en casi una semana mi compu murio tratare de actualizar mas seguido

* * *

J: quien viene?

M:creo que es ...Russs!

decian sin depegarse uno de el otro querian ue ese momento fuese eterno ...

R: hey viejo viejo estas ahi entrare

M: haber si puedes gordo esta cerrado por dentro ha!

Russel se enfurecio y de un empujon estilo FBI rompio la deporsi ya rota puerta de winni entrando dentro de este

R:WTF! July! que carajo haces con este psicopata!

J:emmm trato de besarlo a mas no poder?

R: no te ha violado te labo el cerebro !

M: ah? wowowwowowowowow espera espera espera yo no la obligue a nada ! ella me beso primero !

R: no es verdad ella no seria capaz de eso!

ahhh russ sigo aqui ya tengo 29 años digo puedo elegir por mi misma no?

R: no! algo te hizo ese idiota!

Russel camino tronando sus nudillos haciendo que el winni se sacudiera con mucha violencia

justo en ese momento...

Del:hey heyyy! yo no tengo ni voz ni voto?esperen esperen July! hermanita que gusto verte

J hola hermanito ! como estas ?

Del: muriendo de aburrimiento ha!

J: ya deja esos chistes maloe hermano quiza por eso moriste nop crees?

Del :como sea! al grano nena por que quieren golpearlo?

J veras yo ejem.. y el y nosotros bueno...

Del : dime que usaron proteccion ! no quiero sobrimos feos no lo digo por ti si no por ejem ... tu sabes quien ...

decia señalandolo con su pulgar

M: oye ! de que hablas ? soy bastante sexy ...

Del: si claro ... no creas muchas cosas que diga mi hermana sabes tiende a ser un poco mentirosa hahahahahahaha!

J: hermano!...

Del: que solo soy cincero ! muy bien muy bien puedes estar con el pero.. Murdoc ...

M: que quieres adefecio!

Del se hizo enorme y sus ojos se hicieron rojos

Del:hazle algo malo ami hermana ! y te asesinare le entregare tu trasero a sun moon star! me entiendes! hermano ella es mucho para ti asi que se amable ! bueno y todo eso!

M:._. ... esta bie esta bien ... usare condon demonios ...

Del: okok todo arreglado hermana mucho cuidado con el ok haz lo que quieras solo cuidate mucho si?

J :esta bien hermano esta bien

R: ok eso fue raro ... en que estaba ? asi ..Muds!

M:hay no ...

Russel le dio la paliza que haria que lo recordara toda su endemoniada vida le rompio nuevamente la nariz y july solo veia como lo golpeaban no podia decir nada queria evitar la violencia o un regaño ...

J: ya trankilo no pasa nada ya esta bien ...

M: claro ati no te matan si haces una idiotez ...

R: viejo tienes suerte de que no te hubiese hecho nada ok? envista de que Del te dio permiso de ... estar con el los dejo solos ...

M: si ... eso vete!..

R: que!

M: nada Russy que te vaya bien ...

Russel salio del winniebago cerro la puerta con cuidado camino por los pasillos de los kong hasta llegar asu habitacion cerro la puerta dio un suspiro ...

R: mi querida july no cri volverte a ver te vi de nuevo y crei que estaria junto ati de nuevo pero creo que no sera ahora tu amas a Murdoc te olvidaste de mi por completo y lo meresco justo el dia que me reencontraria con tigo fui secuestrado para unirme a Gorillaz conoci mas personas nunca recorde quien eras pero tu si depues de haberte lastimado tu corazon aun veia un amigo en mi y me viniste a buscar cuando nesecitabas ayuda pero algo cambio ya no me amabas .. y lo comprendo ... desde hoy yo tambien me olvidare de ti .. adios July

Russel se recosto en su cama y derramo unas pocas lagrimas tanto de alegria como de tristeza

R: ahhh... estoy loco verdad cerdito?

su cerdito lo miraba con inocencia puesto que no sabia nada de lo que le decia su civilizado y sentimental amo

mientras tanto ...

N-amor algo pasa ...

2D-que es tienes algo?

N-siento algo raro en mi vientre...

hasta ahi les dejo como prometi actuaqlizare mas seguido

muchisimas gracias a itzel que me presto su lap 0w0


	21. Aborto?

Gorillaz no me pertenece como ya lo saben hehehe solo que me encanta este grupo xP bueno solo Damon y2D em.. espero que les guste este cap ^^

grax a: KamDee y Noodle 5522, Itzel y Abichu

* * *

2D:no habran sido los tacos de la otra vez?

N:_¬¬ claro que no! esta vez es distinto... siento ... no lo se raro comprendes?

2D:-vamos con murdoc?

N: que te pasa ? pero pero

2D: en estos casos es lo mejor recuerda que es "doctor"

N:rayos solo por que en verdad me siento oooooooooooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaa creo que voy a voooommBBBBBBBBbb..

2D:-ok... vamos ._.

5 minutos despues .

M veamos...donde te duele?

decia murdoc con solo una bata de medico puesta inspeccionando a Noodle en el esomago pegandole la oreja..

2D: solo no te aceques mucho ok?

M: patrañas!

2D:ahh?

mira mocosa te lo dejo facil tu y este imbecil hicieron lo mismo que dos adolecentes ...

N:?ah?

M: malditos cogieron sin condon imbecil!

2D: ahhhhhhhhhhhh... creo que ... o_O entonces...

N: entonces?

M si idiotas estas embarazada hay un pequeño parasito en tu vientre ahora! mira no me gusta esto pero . creo que tu tendras que desaserte de el ya sea ahora mismo o cuando nazca

N: maldito imbecil quieres que yo que!

noodle se avalanzo sobre murdoc golpeandolo por la gran estupides que habia hablado

N: no acabare con este pequeño !

M: debes hacerlo mira la banda no se puede hacer cargo de tu pequeño demonio no podemos estar asu pendiente contigo pudimos pues...eras grande ya tenias 10 años no se compara a un recien nacido ...

2D tienes razon...

N: que!

2D: no de ese modo sino que no nos podemos hace cargo de un bebe

N: idiota es nuestro ! que te pasa

Noodle se solto en un llanto desesperado mientras July la consolaba

M:- mira no quiero hacerlo pero igual es tu deciscion al final si tu quieres tenerlo nos privaras de conciertos en nueve meses y ademas tener que cuidarlo es tuyo al final

J: yo le ayudare a cuidarlo si udstedes salen lo cuidare y asi tendra dos madres ^^

N: vamonos idiota tengo mucho que pensar

asi es Noodle se mostraba indesisa sobre esa pequeña criatura que ahora resisia en ella eran dos vidas las que 2D cuidaria ademas seria mucho traajo cuidarla durante un conciero ademas de mandar al pequeño ala escuela y aplicar todos los cuidados posibles al infante no nacido

M: o sea que tambien te acostaras con este bastardo?

J:_ ahhh? claro que no imbecil

M: hehehe yo solo decia me da igual retrasados vayan y hagan lo que quieran ... me da igual

M: osea que te acostaras con este imbecil?

J claro que no torpe!

M: heheh yo solo decia ...

N: vamonos idiota tengo mucho que pensar

asi es Noodle se mostraba indesisa sobre esa pequeña criatura que ahora resisia en ella eran dos vidas las que 2D cuidaria ademas seria mucho traajo cuidarla durante un conciero ademas de mandar al pequeño ala escuela y aplicar todos los cuidados posibles al infante no nacido

2D cual imbecil ?

N tu idiota !

2D ya voy amor

M: hahaha uuuuy tu "hembra" te domina hahahaha

J: callate!

July jalo la oreja de Murdoc

M: auch! que te pasa!

lo mismo que a Noodle!

M: tambien te embarazaste?

J: imbecil

en la sala...Noodle seguia pensando sobre lo que le dijo murdoc era verdad lo haria o no? era un cambia muy grande ser madre y mas aun no sabia si seria una buena madre ...era su mayor temor

2D tomo su mano y la rodeo con sus brazos

2D: no te preocupes amor ese bebe no pasara por eso no sera necesario lo cuidaremos muy bien ya lo veras ademas ... sera lindo ser padres no? tendre un compañero de videojuegos y tu una aprendiz de guitarra y voz te lo aseguro que sera tan buena para el karate como su dulce madre sera un buen hijo lo se ademas estamos un poco locos pero recuerda que somos familia

2D le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla e hizo que Noodle se sonrojara

N: lo malo es que tu y yo no podremos... tu sabes xD

2D:T.T no me lo recuerdes solo seran nueve meses xD

N:o_o

2D ademas te amo aun si no lo hacemos ^^

N: que dulce eres 2D ^^

Noodle estuvo segura de su decicion tendria a ese bebe aun si a Murdoc le pesa eso no le interesa por lo pronto debia preocuparse por darle la noticia a Russel

N: selo dices tu o yo amor ^^?

2D:...

* * *

hasta qui os dejo yo se que es muy cortop pero actualizare neta! gracias por los reviews ^^^que la fuerza los acompañe

sayooo***


	22. el concierto mas corto de Gorillaz

R: WTF!tu? mi pequeña! noooo como es posible tu maldito imbecil!

2D waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ayudame Noods!

N: basta russel basta el no hiso nada

R:si no hubiese hecho nada tu no estuvieras ...aaarg" maldito enfermo!

N:tranquilo!

R:okok hagamoslo de la forma civilizada ... tu -que -demonios-pensar-?

N:Russel! no estas feliz de que espere un pequeñin de parte de de mi y de 2D

R:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ok. esta bien ma exalte un poco lamento haber demostrado esa exibicion tan bochornosa de mi muchachos les pido una disculpa

2D ok no pasa nada .creo ...

R:espera ala salida imbecil hahahaha

sususrro Russel en el oido del pobre vocalista

2D:o_O mami...

R: pero bueno! lo importante es que nacera sano ^^ ademas sera un bueno hijo lose PORQUE 2D LO CUIDARA MUY NO ...MAS QUE BIEN...

2D si señor... mi señor digo ...mi amo o_O

N: bueno bvueno pero a Murdoc le disgusto mucho y me dijo que queria que abor...

R: ese idiota! que!

Russel corrio a donde se encontraba Murdoc en la cocina con July y lo golpeo en el rostro hasta casi desfigurarlo

R:como se te ocurre decirle ami pequeña flor de lotto que haga algo tan imbecil tan inmundo que solo tu harias idiota!

M: pero...per...perdon solo se me salio

R: lo proximo que se te saldran seran las viceras si vuelvea a decir estupideces asi ! me oiste!

M: yaya grandote... ouch! dejenme decirles imbeciles uue tenemos un concierto programado para la siguiente semana...

Todos:QUE!

bastardos tranquilos ya esta todo resuelto ademas el embarazo de esta mujer no esta tan avanzado asi que tocaras sin problemas y con ayuda de cyborg si te cansas

2D no quiero que le pase nada a Noodle ok? porfavor cuidemosla ...

N:n.n

en el concierto ...

GORILLAZ!GORILLAZ!gORILLAZ!GORILLAZ! gORILLAZ!

R:wow este publico si que esta loco ...

M: vamos gordo o me diras que ya no los soportas

R: vamos!

2D quedate cerca Noodle porfavor

N: esta bien 2D me cuidate no me pasara nada..

WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF THE PLASTIC BEACH:

The revolution will be televised  
And the pollution from the ocean  
Now with devotion  
Push peace and keep it in motion

Kids, gather around  
Yeah, I need your focus  
I know it seems like the world is so hopeless

It's like wonderland

Now fascinate me  
Picture and animate me  
'Cause I'm rollin'  
Deep holein'  
Click clacking  
Crack-a-lacking  
Full packing  
Mo' stacking  
Acting a fool when I teach  
Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach  
Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Boss Dawg  
Give it to 'em  
Get involved  
Turn it up  
Speed it up  
Slow it up  
Underground where the under us undercut  
Shipped up  
Shipped out  
Swimmin' with the sharks  
Put my gills up  
Turn the wheels up  
Real tough  
Drinkin' lemonade in the shade  
Getting blade with a gang of prilgrims

Yeah, just like that  
Belly floppin' lockin' while I'm rockin' in the bubble bath  
And I'm just like math  
Fozo's added up that get you more cash  
So quick, so fast  
All the kids say they love it when I make 'em laugh

Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach

SUPERFAST JELLY FISH:

.This morning you've got time for a hot, home-cooked breakfast  
Delicious and piping hot in only 3 microwave minutes.

Yo, pretty packages of frosted delights  
Look, it comes with a toy hehe, I like that.  
I wanna number 4, a number 6, and throw in a plastic doughnut  
Just enjoy the gritty crunch, it tastes just like chicken.  
Wrappers of many bit sizes  
Man, are you freakin blind? That's a rock.  
All mixed in the pot for momma's homemade from scratch, well, not quite.  
Toasted over flames, they be tasting quite right.

All hail king Neptune and his water breathers  
No snail thing to quick for his water feeders  
Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set Ready, go.  
Many know others, but  
we be the colors of the mad and the wicked  
we be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign  
shower my habits while you dine like rabbits  
with the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken)  
Gotta have it Superfast!

(A whole lot of breakfast you got time for!)

Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast  
Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue  
Tonight's the night for ?  
Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum  
The sea is radioactive  
The sea is radioactive

All hail king Neptune and his water breathers  
No snail thing to quick for his water feeders  
Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set, Ready, go.  
Many know others, but  
we be the colors of the mad and the wicked  
we be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign  
shower my habits while you dine like rabbits  
with the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken)  
Gotta have it Superfast!

Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast  
Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue  
Tonight's the night for ?  
Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum  
The sea is radioactive  
The sea is radioactive

Superfast Jellyfish  
Superfast Jellyfish  
Superfast Jellyfish (Don't waste time!)  
Superfast Jellyfish  
Superfast Jellyfish

despues de eso Murdoc hizo una pausa y llamo a Noodle al frente...

M:queridos subditos...quisiera darles un pequeño anuncio ... ven face-ache

2D camino hacia Noodle y la tomo de su mano mirando ambos al publico Russel solo miraba la ecena precenciando y cuidando que Murdoc no hiciera algo estupido

M: esta Dulce mujer que ven aqui y buena guitarrista y todo lo demas etc etc esta ...esta...

Publico: queeeeeeeeeee o_O

M: un nuevo integrante de Gorillaz llegara dentro de nueve meses si me comprenden Noodle subira de peso y todo eso que hacen las mujeres cuandooooooooo se embarazan ...

Murdocse dio la media vuelta abandonado el auditorio y accediendo a un REEMBOLSO AL PUBLICO si que la estaba pasando mal

2D se quedo mirando la escena y vio que noodle estaba triste se separo de ella y comenzo a cantar EL MAÑANA con su teclado

Noods te amo ati y a nustro hijo y espero que el publico lo comprenda ...

SUMMER DON´T KNOW ME NO MORE  
EAGER MAN, THAT´S ALL

SUMMER DON´T KNOW ME  
HE JUST LET ME LOVE IN MY SEA  
CAUSE I DO KNOW, LORD,  
FROM YOU THAT  
JUST DIED, YEAH

I SAW THAT DAY,  
LOST MY MIND  
LORD, I´LL FIND  
MAYBE IN TIME  
YOU´LL WANT TO BE MINE

DON´T STOP THE BUCK WHEN IT COMES  
IT´S THE DAWN, YOU´LL SEE

Noodle al ver la escena tomo su guitarra y comenzo a tocar ...

MONEY WON´T GET THERE  
TEN YEARS PASSED TONIGHT  
» letras traducidas al español  
YOU´LL FLEE

IF YOU DO THAT,  
I´LL BE SOME  
TO FIND YOU

I SAW THAT DAY,  
LOST MY MIND  
LORD, I´LL FIND  
MAYBE IN TIME  
YOU´LL WANT TO BE MINE

I SAW THAT DAY,  
LOST MY MIND  
LORD, I´LL FIND  
MAYBE IN TIME  
YOU´LL WANT TO BE MINE  
MAYBE IN TIME  
YOU´LL WANT TO BE MINE  
MAYBE IN TIME  
YOU´LL WANT TO BE MINE

N: gracias Stuart gracias por tu ...

2D:NOODLE!UNA AMBULANCIA!

Murdoc se volteo y vio a Noods en el piso el y Russel corrieron hacia ella en lo que llegaban los paramedicos

paramedicos: llevemosnola cuanto antes o sino...fue un descuido y ademas sus nervios

2D que hare sin ti?Noods porfavor no!

**hasta qui les dejo mañana maña espero poder subir neta no se preocupen **

**Gracias a Noodle 5522,Abichu que bueno que volviste^^,KamDee, Itzel hija mia no me exijas tanto mi cerebro se seca y tu tio no me ayuda en nada xDDD ntc hare lo +que pueda ^^**

**dejen reviewss! andenles no sean malos u_U no vemos pronto que la fuerza loa compañeee sayooo...**

**otra cosa pongan nombres para el bb de Noods pero que no comienzan con A,S,I,sobre todo Dy N please! ahora si cambio y juera  
**


	23. Hola bebe!

**pues bueno asi como todo tiene un inicio asi tambien tiene su final qusiera que fuese infinito pero no es asi este fue mi primer fic y acontinuacion el fin de esta historia de un genial grupo Gorillaz seguire con oneshots cuando tenga tiempo no dejare de escribir pero eso si me dio mucha alegria este ^^**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL...2D ESTABA DESESPERADO NO TENIA CONSUELO CAMINADBA DE AHI PARA A ACA COMO LOCO EN ESO UN TIPO CON UNA BATA BLANCA SE LE ACERCO ..

Medico: ok ok quien es el padre de la niña? adolescente lo que sea ?

M: yo mi estimadisimo señor Matalozano...

Medico: muy bien muyyy bien ... y el la pareja?

2D: yo señor asus ordenes .. como esta Noods como digame se salvara que le pasa a mi hermosa niña ! digame!

Medico : mire sufrio unpequeño espisodio de nervisismo no pasa nada ella tanto como el bebe estaran bien tan solo cuidela de ese tipo de emociones porfavor amoes que quiera matarlos a ambos ...

2D ok ok muchisimas gracias Doctor gracias!

2D lo abrazo con mucha intensidad ..

2D: aproposito doc .. puedo verla ?

Medico: si haga lo que quiera pae igual aqui el señor pagara la cuenta verdad?

Marrgg! sii sisisis como sea medico depocamad...

M:Medico: que dice perdon?

M: nada doctor ^^

Mientras tanto en la habitacion...

2D:noods puedo entrar?

N:amor pasa porfavor...disculpa haberte asustado asi esque Murdoc fue muy apresurado al decirselos ...

2D: comprendo amor...

2D se acerco lentamente a ella dandole un tierno beso en la frente ...

N: ahora nos faltan ) meses de larga espera por esta pequeña persona ..

2D estare ansioso

y asi pasaron los nueve eternos duros agotadoresy casi nada divertidos meses para 2D en especial por ciertas cosas que no podia controlar xD pero como dice el dicho el que persevera alcanza xDDDDD bueno no pero si Noodle entro en parto un dia 10 de octubre por la mañana dejando atodos asustados pronto recurrieron al hozpital donde atenderian a Noods quien tenia unas complicaciones 2D como siempre -nervioso Russel esperando pacientemente y Murdoc hacia cuentas de cuanto dinero y tiempo nesesitaria para el o la bebe ... pero

J: amor no hagas eso sera una linda bebe te lo aseguro ademas si no dejas de pensar en el gasto de la bebe te arranco las bolas con unas pinzas de presion entiendes?

M: ok ..ok nena ...o_O

Medico (Matalozano de nuevo): señor la vasectomia esta realizada con exito ...^^

2D ah!...

2D cayo desmayado ante eso...

Medico : hahaha broma xDD asi son todos los primerizos

M:doc no vuelva a hacer eso

decia Murdoc con una navaja en su mano ...

Medico ... sis sis señor el parto fue sano y es ...(Redoble de tambores de parte de Rusel)

Niña...^^ una linda y hermosa sana bebe peliazul ojiverde nena ^^ no se preo..cupen las atnciones van de parte del hospital ...^^

despues de eso corrio el asustado Medico xD

Medico: debi escuchar ami madre cuando me dijo que fuese abogado ...

la niña crecio en los Kong studios bajo el Nombre de : Chizume Pot

crecio fuerte y sana en su exentrica familia nacio con la voz de su madre y la habilidad para la guitarra y teclado de su padre para sorpresa de Murdoc y Russel tambien sabia tocar sus respectivos instrumentos y July la cuidaba mientras que sus padres salion al esenario ansiaba un dia tocar con ellos y hacer dueto con su papa ... su familia no era la mas cuerda pero si podia confiar en ellos pasara lo que pasara confiaria en Gorillaz para siempre...

ahora las palabras que no quisiera escribir...

***FIN***...?

* * *

MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS ALA GENTE BONITA ,GENIAL Y SOBRE TODO PACIENTE POR LEER EL FIC GRACIAS A

ABICHU

NOODLE5522

KAMDEE

ITZEL

* * *

GRACIAS EXTRAS A: EMANUEL , NATALIE ,ALEJANDRA Y GERARDO Y MAS GENTE QUE ME AYDO MUCHO CON EL FIC LOS AMO ATODOS XD

DEJEN REVIEW!

COMO SIEMPRE ... QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE

SAYO!


End file.
